The Story of Finder and Dawn Seeker
by frostfang101
Summary: This is the story of a blind mare and a adventurous stallion. Join them as they journey through hardships of danger and love. written by AseriaOokami and me updates every Monday. WE DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY; FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. WE ONLY OWN OUR STORY AND THE OCS. THE REST IS HASBRO'S. Cover art by WolfoftheBlackFlames on deviantART (Aseria Ookami)
1. Chapter 1

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions too. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

* Dawn seeker rushed through the woods* " Hey there, better run and for Celestia's sake don't look behind you, there is a cockatrice behind me.

A strong mare rolled her eyes and bucked the cockatrice in the face causing it to flee. "You were saying?"

Dawn Seeker looked at her. "Well, well, well aren't you an adventurous mare! You kinda remind me of my mom. What's your name?"

"Midnight." The mare stated plainly, her coat a beautiful sky blue, yet her eyes were blood-red.

"My name is Dawn Seeker." he said removing his hat and bowing. "What brings you to the Everfree forest?"

Midnight blinked and sighed. "Nothing much, it's where I like to be alone."

"Well it is a beautiful place, but most ponies don't take the time to notice." he shook his head sadly, "Why can't they look past the ugly and see the wonder behind it? That is why I live out here, because it is full of wonders. Don't you agree Midnight?"

Midnight nodded and beckoned him to follow. "Going into Ponyville, wanna come?"

"Sure, but I've got to get something first." Seeker said, dashing away, "I'll be back in a flash!"

Midnight shrugged and waited.

"I'M BACK!" shouted Seeker running up with a couple bulging saddlebags.

Midnight blinked "What's with all the stuff?" She asked through her black mask.

"My merchandise." He said " I create all sorts of things with stuff I get from this forest. Some of it is practical joke items." He chuckled, "I found a way to use Poison Joke and extract some of its effects."

Midnight nodded, and soon they were in Ponyville as she spotted a red mare helping a pony find something. "Hey, isn't that Finder? Well we don't know her real name, so everyone calls her Finder."

Seeker turned to Midnight "She looks nice." He said, as a few fillies and colts ran up to him. "Well time to set up my stand." Seeker said opening one of his bags and magically constructing a temporary stand, "Would you care to browse my wares Midnight?

Midnight shook her head. "No thanks."  
Finder slowly trotted over yet she carefully took little steps due to the fact that she's blind. "Is that Dawn Seeker I smell? Come to sell your wares?"

"Yep, care to buy something? In the Practical joke section I have: Shrink Powder, Color-changing Mane-dye, Voice Warper, Chaos Candles and Illusion Dust. In the Food section I have: Binkberries, Binkberry Jam, Binkberry Pie, Binkberry Muffins, and Dried Binkberries. And in the Crafts and Jewelry section I have: some red Timberwolf claw necklaces, some Starstones and some Moonlight silk." Dawn Seeker smiled, "What would you like?"

Finder looked around sniffing them a bit being careful of the powder. "Maybe the claw necklace?" She asked smiling a bit at him, her beautiful grassy green eyes looking at him.  
Midnight chuckled slightly as another pony trotted over.

"That will be four bits." Seeker said smiling.

Finder used her magic to place them on the table for him "Kay."  
"It should be three bits!" A mare stated coming over, her beautiful red main resting on her fiery orange back.

"Why should it should be three bits?" Seeker asked the mare politely.

The mare smirked "Well it clearly stinks of Timberwolf, you'd never be able to get that smell out." Midnight blinked. "You're right Fiery." Finder stated cringing a bit at the smell.

"Oh Pony feathers! Just a moment let me see that" Seeker said, "And if I'm right, I Pinkie Promise I will give you your bits. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" He said, finishing by putting his hoof in his eye.

Finder nodded, but she accidentally tripped falling onto Dawn Seeker and his stand. "Oh my, I'm so very sorry!" She said getting up before she fixed his stand perfectly "I was trying to get a better look and I guess my weight must've been too much for the table.. I'm terribly sorry Dawn Seeker."

"It's alright I'm used to it." He said smiling as he picked up the bits and placed all four on the table "Derpy always is crashing into it." Seeker chuckled, "You know how she gets when she smells muffins." He chuckled some more, "And don't worry about the merchandise. Since Derpy always crashes into my stand I create holograms of my merchandise and when a customer chooses something I remove the hologram and give them the real item that way the items don't get destroyed when something happens. OH PONY FEATHERS! NOT AGAIN!" Seeker said, as he held up a broken bottle with some green vapors rising from it, "Here are your bits, Finder." Seeker said giving her bits back, "It's just as I thought, occasionally my friend Blitz Bolt accidently puts one of the vials of Timberwolf breath that I reserve for Zecora in the claw necklace pocket. I am soo sorry, would you care to buy something else?

Finder fainted from the smell.  
Fiery covered her nose "That stinks!"  
Midnight was unaffected as she blinked.

"Well you won't have to deal with it any more" He said as he teleported the vial, ridding the stand of the horrible smell. "Now lets revive Finder, shall we?"

Finder had swirly eyes as Fiery rolled her own eyes. "Poor girl having that sharp nose knocks her out quick."

"Yes, like I said before I am terribly sorry. Wait just a moment, I have just the thing!" Seeker said, pulling out a bottle.

Fiery Fusion looked at him but smirked and whispered into his ear. "Finder likes you I bet."

"Why do you think that?" he asked unscrewing the bottle.

Fiery chuckled "Well, she's always so clumsy like Derpy but only around you."

"Well what do you think I should do about it?" He asked. "I just don't know what to do." He sighed, "She probably doesn't want to go in the Everfree forest, that's where I live".

"She's blind, and she's been in the forest, it's where she goes to collect flowers and stuff." Fiery stated smiling a bit.

"Well I guess I'll invite her on a walk for a start." He said smiling. (He'd never admitted it to anypony except Blitz, but he had feelings for Finder too.)

Finder slowly woke up and kissed Dawn Seeker's cheek half asleep surprising Fiery.  
"Eh?!"

Dawn Seeker struggled to restrain a blush.

Finder blinked but looked at him.

"Are you ok Finder?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"DUCK!"

Finder ducked to ground.

"MUFFINS!" A voice yelled. Suddenly a grey blur zoomed over. *CRASH* the dust cleared revealing a stunned Derpy. Seeker turned to Finder, "What did I tell ya? She never fails." Derpy got up and turned to Seeker, "Ten binkberry muffins please."

Finder shook her head "Geez Derpy." She sighed.  
A silver pegasus flew over them while racing Rainbow Dash. "Come on Dashie, you can't win haha!" She laughed smirking.  
"Oh yeah? I'm so gunna win!" Rainbow dash stated with a smirk as she easily passed the silver pegasus

"Ok Derpy that will be ten bits." Derpy handed Seeker twenty. "What is this for Derpy? You only needed ten." Derpy smiles apologetically. "The other ten bits is for the damage I caused over the last three times I shopped here." "Nonsense." Seeker replied, handing back ten bits, "Here are your muffins." He said as he handed Derpy ten binkberry muffins. She took them with tears of joy in her eyes and flew away. He turned and shouted at Rainbow. "HEY RAINBOW!"

Rainbow dash blinked "Oh hi Dawn Seeker, can't talk I'm racing my rival Silverwind. Speaking of which can't catch me slow poke!" She shouted at the silver pegasus.  
Silverwind growled but managed to catch up.  
Fiery laughed while Finder nuzzled Seeker.

Seeker turned to Finder with a very faint blush. "Hey Finder, you want to go for a walk once I am finished here?"

She nodded smiling.  
Fiery smirked as Midnight was napping in a nearby tree.

Finally Seeker was sold out. (Rarity took so long remarking on the moonlight silk.) He turned to Finder. "Are you ready to go Finder?"

Finder nodded but stuck close to him. "You'll have to guide me Dawn Seeker."  
Fiery gave a silent 'finally!' as she trotted away.

Seeker and Finder walked for a while till they arrived at a ridge. He turned to her, "Close your eyes. I want to show you something."

Finder blinked. "I'm blind."

"Just close them." He said gently.

She did so wondering why.

Seeker touched his horn to her forehead and focused on what he saw, the beauty of the setting sun.

Finder smiled "Beautiful." She smiled since her horn was touching his.

After a while they broke contact with their horns. Seeker turned to her. "Finder what I am about to say I have never told anypony except my friend Blitz."

Finder looked at him

He blushed, "I love you."

Finder's cheeks instantly became pink but she shyly looked away. "Wouldn't you prefer a mare with sight?"

"No, I am not foolish enough to judge by appearance. What I love about you is your personality and if you think about it, that is the most important thing." He blushed. "In my eyes you are the most beautiful mare I have seen. Will you be my special somepony?"

Finder looked at him, but smiled. "Yes Dawn Seeker."

Suddenly, the leaves of a bush rustled, "Well I guess the secret is out." Seeker said turning around, "You can come out of the bushes Fiery."

Fiery pouted "Aw..."  
Finder giggled.

Seeker turned to Finder, "Finder would you like to spend the night at my house? I have a guest bedroom that you could sleep in if you'd like."

Finder nodded smiling a bit.  
Fiery trotted off back home.

Seeker and Finder traveled a little bit before reaching his house. "I hope Blitz is still up. He has nagged me ever since I told him that I loved you."

Finder chuckled "Really?"

"Yep like a parasprite." He said as he opened the door to the house. "You might want to cover your nose for a second, it looks like Blitz was mixing potions."

Finder fainted again with swirly eyes.

"BLLIIIIITTTTZZZZZ!" He yelled. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME?!" A navy blue unicorn asked. "You left the potions out again!" He put the potions into vials clearing the air, "Blitz bring me that bottle of redlock root paste." He handed Seeker the bottle. "Here it is Seeker." Seeker smeared a bit of the paste on her lips.

Finder slowly started to wake up "Ugh..."

"Wow! So you finally found the guts to ask her."

Finder blinked but looked at Dawn seeker.

"Don't worry Finder, that's Blitz. Here I'll let you see." He said as he put his horn against her's.

Finder smiled a bit.

"So Finder, what do you think?"

"Not what I expected. I saw a sloppy stallion."

"Yeah that's because he forgot to take a bath. Hey Blitz clean up yourself we have a very special guest." "Ok Seeker." He replied. "Well shall I show you to your room Finder?"

Finder nodded "Yes please."

Seeker led her up a flight of stairs to a room, "We don't get many visitors here and you know why." He opened the door. "So we do our best to make their visit one to remember." The room was decorated tastefully and there was a large bed with fluffy pillows and a beautiful comforter. "It took years but I was able to make a Moonlight Wool comforter."

Finder sniffed around nodding, she even felt how soft it was with her hoof. "Wow, it's amazing this room."

Seeker smiled, "Thanks. Here, I have a gift for you." He said, pulling something out from one of his saddlebags.

Finder sniffed it. "What is it?"

"It's a starstone pendent." he said giving it to her, "I also cast a spell on it so whenever you wear it very strong smells won't overwhelm you."

Finder smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

"Good night Finder, I love you." He said kissing her cheek, he turned and started walking to his room.

Finder smiled and went to sleep in the bed but she had to carefully find where everything was.

Seeker walked into the room he shared with Blitz. He saw Blitz was sitting on his bed staring at him. "What!?" Seeker asked. "I just want to talk to you." Blitz said, "You know, she is a very nice mare. I can see why you fell for her." Seeker blushed but replied, "Yes, she is a wonderful mare. I don't care that she is blind, I see her for what she truly is. The pony I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Aw cute!" Fiery smirked poking her head in.

Seeker looked at her. "I am not afraid anymore to admit that I love her." He frowned, "and couldn't you have knocked?" Blitz whistled "SWEET CELESTIA! That's one hot chick!"

Fiery fusion laughed a bit. "I'm a sneaky earth pony who's good at making houses."

Seeker rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to the point Fiery, what do you want?"

"I'm bored." Fiery stated plainly.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

Fiery smirked as she threw a stink bomb inside as she ran laughing before it blows.

Seeker stomped his hoof in annoyance as he quickly grabed a bottle and compressed the vapors into it. "Well she asked for it." He said cracking the bottle slightly so a touch would break it open. He focused on where she was and teleported the bottle there.

Fiery laughed but easily bucked the bottle into Rarity's place.

Seeker turns to Blitz. "So now that that's taken care of let's call it a night" He said getting into his own bed, "Ok" Blitz replied.

The sun soon rose up over Equestria as a new day had started, but poor Rarity was screaming her flank off "Ew, what a vile stench!" The white unicorn whined running since now she stunk of stink bomb.

Seeker woke up suddenly to a scream. "What was that?" He asked himself. Worried, he rushed to Finder's room.

Finder awoke a bit groaning "Geez, that girl Rarity can scream..."  
Fiery was laughing her flank off.

Seeker let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah I think I know why she's screaming."

Finder nodded "Stink bomb?"  
Midnight flew over and looked at Rarity

"Yep." Seeker looked at Finder "I wanted to ask you something."

Finder looked at him "Hmm?"

Seeker smiled. "Do you want to go to Sugercube corner for breakfast?" Just then Blitz walked in half asleep. "Be sure to bring me some muffins."

Finder giggled and nodded walking with Dawn Seeker.

When they arrived at Sugercube corner Seeker asked "What would you like Finder?"

Finder shrugged

Seeker went up to the counter. "five blueberry muffins please."

Finder waited.

Seeker came back with the muffins and handed three of them to her.

Finder smiled and only ate one "I have a small stomach."

Seeker ate his two and packed the other two in his bag. "Well do you have anyplace you want to go in mind Finder?"

Finder shrugged "Dunno."

"Well then how about we find Midnight"

"I don't mind really." Finder said as she accidentally walked into a door.

Seeker chuckled, "You're supposed to go through it silly, not into it." He said as he helped Finder up and nuzzled her.

Finder blushed "Sorry..."

"It's fine. I was just playing." He said as they walked out the door.

Finder followed him smiling a bit.

After a while of searching with no success, Seeker suggested they go her place.

Finder smiled. "Midnight is the type to travel around really."

"Well I met her in the Everfree forest while I was being chased by a cockatrice" He said. "So maybe there."

"Possibly."

Seeker smiled "Let's go then." Once they arrived at the grove, they found Midnight siting on some heather leaves.

Finder smiled "Hiya Midnight."  
Midnight laid down on the leaves.

"Is something wrong Midnight?" Seeker asked as he and Finder sat down together on the grass.

Midnight was panting heavily.  
Finder looked at Seeker.

"MIDNIGHT WHATS WRONG?!" Seeker said running with Finder to the mare.

Midnight was burning up almost as if she had fatigue.  
Finder gulped "Poor Midnight's been working so hard helping others."

Seeker turned to Finder "Quick we got to get her to my house! It's the closer than the hospital!"

Finder nodded helping Midnight onto Seeker's back as she ran beside him.

After a short while they arrived at Dawn Seeker's house where he burst through the door. "BLITZ!" he yelled urgently.

Finder looked around.  
Midnight panted heavily, sweat dripped from her forehead to the floor.

Blitz ran down "Get the swinela root juice quick!" Seeker practicaly yelled. "You got it!" Blitz said running away. Seeker ran to his room and laid Midnight on his bed. "Hold on Midnight! We will fix you up, I promise."

Midnight panted as her breath made her black mask inflate.  
Finder stayed by Midnight worried.

Blitz hurried in levitating a glass vial with some yellowish liquid. "Here it is, man she is in bad shape." Seeker quickly took the vial and opened it, "Midnight I need you to drink this."

Midnight's face was covered as she shook her head.  
Finder looked at Blitz before taking it from him using her magic. "Here maybe she'll drink it with me around." She stated smiling a bit.

Seeker backed up "Ok. But please hurry! She will go into shock in ten minutes if we don't get her to drink it!"

Finder gently helped Midnight drink it before placing her mask back on smiling a bit.

"Thank you Finder. That will restore some strength to her." He said nuzzling her.

Finder blushed smiling a bit. "Didn't you hear the news? I mean Midnight here has been like that hero Mare do well. That's why she's so exhausted and such."

"No I haven't." he said, "I used to only go to Ponyville to sell my wares and hope to get a glimpse of you. but now I have you. The pony I want to spent my life with." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to face Midnight. "She needs to rest now, she has over exerted herself. But we don't need to worry as long as she rests for at least four days she should be fine."

Midnight slowly got up getting out of bed causing Finder to gasp. "Stop Midnight, what are you doing?!" The red mare asked but Midnight started to leave.

Seeker quickly grabbed her with magic.

Midnight easily broke free as her wings shot out. "I have to go." She muttered running out of the house taking off into the sky.  
"Midnight!" Finder shouted.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO STOP HER, SHE COULD KILL HERSELF AS SHE IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO RUN AROUND!" Seeker and Finder rushed out to catch her. "Come on Blitz!" He yelled behind him. "Coming!"

Midnight flew through the sky pasted the racing pegasi, as she dove deep into the canyon flying with great speed.

"Blitz! Focus on her thoughts and find out where she is headed" Blitz closed his eyes and focused. After a few minutes he opened them, "She has crashed at the end of the canyon." "WE MUST HURRY!" Seeker yelled.

Midnight hadn't crashed but she made it look like she had to get them off her back since where she was going was a secret.

Dawn Seeker arrived at the end of the canyon to find nothing. He turned to Blitz "I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE CRASHED HERE!" He roared as Blitz cringed.

Finder sniffed around  
Midnight was in her secret base as she smiled at the little filly who was inside.

"Finder can you smell her?" Seeker asked calming down at the sight of her.

Finder nodded "Hey I wouldn't be 'Finder' if I couldn't find even the hardest of things, her scent goes towards the east."  
Midnight smiled and cuddled the little filly before taking out some yummy food for them.

"Let's go then." He said turning to Blitz. "Hey Blitz. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He turned back to Finder, "And Finder, lead the way."

Finder lead them to a small cave where they went inside only to find Midnight curled up against a cute little filly who was a beautiful emerald green with a long white mane, yet had a mini ragged tail.  
Midnight was asleep as the filly snuggled her.

"So this is why." He mused. "We will let her stay here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

Finder smiled a bit.  
The filly awoke a bit and stumbled out of Midnight's hold as she appeared to be just a young one with a bad hind leg.

"Blitz go get some of our moonlight wool. I have just enough to make a blanket for the little filly." Seeker said. "B-but just one strand takes a month to make." He stuttered. Seeker gave him a glare that would turn a cockatrice to stone. "Right now there is somepony who needs it more." Blitz nodded and disappeared.

The filly looked at Seeker and walked over limping, but she didn't have a cutie mark yet.  
Finder looked at Seeker. "Hey, I heard a rumor saying there was a young filly with no name." She stated softly "This could be that very same one."

Blitz reappeared with a ball of moonlight wool and Seeker started magically knitting it into a blanket.

The filly tilted her head. "What are you doing mister?" She asked with the cutest little voice.

"I am making you a blanket." he replied, "The most beautiful and warm blanket you will ever see."

The filly looked at him stunned.

At that moment he finished knitting, holding up the moonlight wool blanket for the filly to see. "What do you think?"

The filly blinked but looked down "I don't deserve something so beautiful, like my dad used to say, I'm just a pile of useless manure." She muttered walking back over to Midnight.  
Finder's ears dropped as she felt sorry for the filly.

Seeker looked horrified. He walked over to her, "Why? Just because you have a bad leg? Just because he said so? You are not useless. Not one bit. You deserve so much better." He smiled handing her the blanket. "This blanket will protect you from any nightmares. Take it, you deserve it after all you've been through."

The filly moved away from him shaking her head.

"Why do you believe you are useless my dear?"

The filly sighed. "I have no name what so ever, and look at me, I have a stupid bad hind leg, I can't do anything like run, work, or anything. I'm just useless..." She muttered sitting down in a corner.

"Listen, you can be named, you will find your cutiemark, and you can do more than you think with a bad leg, but it all starts with this blanket." He said, once again holding out the blanket. "I know what it is like. I used to not be able to do magic, me a unicorn not being able to use my horn. I was belittled, called useless, and on top of that, I am not even from here. I was cast out because I could not use magic." He placed the blanket on her, "But here I am working, living, and being appreciated because someone believed in me and gave me a wondrous gift." He took off his necklace. "This necklace was given to me by Blitz. This is where I took that first step." He put it back on, "So this blanket is your first step."

She looked at him but took the blanket and placed it over Midnight smiling a bit. "I never once left here ya know? Ever since I was abandoned in this canyon, Midnight has been taking care of me, it's been almost a year or two."  
Finder's eyes widened.

"Then Midnight is a angel from heaven my dear."

The filly nodded nuzzling Midnight. "She's been like a big sis to me, no, more like a mother. I never knew mine cause she died when I was born, that's why my dad hated me so much."  
Finder's ears drooped but she looked at Seeker.

Seeker nuzzled the little filly "Tell Midnight to rest dear. We will bring you some breakfast tomorrow." He turned to Finder. "Right Finder?"

Finder nodded smiling.  
The filly looked at him. "Is Midnight sick or something? She looked fine to me."

He nodded. "She over exerted herself she took a big risk flying here and she could die if she does not rest for a few days." He looked sadly, "Please convince her to rest."

The filly nodded "This is actually her home sir." She stated softly.

"Well we'll be sure to keep it a secret. See you in the morning." He smiled. "Petal Leaf."

The filly blinked "What?"  
Finder smiled "Cute, but I was thinking of a cuter name like Sacred Leaf. Hello the kid's a very cute little angel, and she's precious to Midnight."

"Sacred Leaf it is" He turned to the filly. "There see, you have a name. See you tomorrow Sacred Leaf."

The filly looked stunned but watched them leave.

As they walked back Seeker turned to Finder, "Would you care to stay at my place again?"

"Why don't you live at my place? I mean, ponies might get the wrong idea about you living with Blitz and all." Finder said smiling.

He nodded, "Ok. But I have to talk to Blitz first. After all he is like a brother to me"

Finder nodded. "Kay."  
Back at the cave Sacred Leaf looked at Midnight and nuzzled her.

Later that night, Seeker talked to Blitz.

Sacred Leaf smiled a bit now that she had a name. "I wanna go to Ponyville." She stated to herself.

Seeker had expected Blitz to be angry that he was planning on leaving. But he was actually understanding "I knew one day you would get her. I knew one day you would have to leave." Blitz said "But Blitz don't worry I will visit you every day, whether it be a clear day or a howling blizzard." he assured Blitz, "You are my brother forever and always" Seeker embraced his brother in a hug "Thank you Seeker." Blitz said smiling, "Now move along." That night, Seeker packed his things and included the Moonlight wool blanket that Finder liked and said goodbye to Blitz.

Finder smiled leading him to her place, which was a beautiful little cottage near the woods.

"Wow!" he said "this is beautiful."

Finder smiled a bit.

"Well shall we go in?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

She nodded leading him inside, but everything was normal, no special equipment or anything.

Seeker looked around, "So where is my room?" He asked not the slightest disappointed by the simplicity of the cottage.

Finder opened a door to a large room filled with space, there was even a book shelf, a bed, and a desk for him. "I bought all of this for ya."

Dawn Seeker started crying.

Finder nuzzled him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so-o happy" He said sobbing.

Finder kissed his cheek, but it ended up on his lips.

Seeker looked surprised at first, but returned the kiss. They stood there for a few moments before breaking the kiss. Seeker blushed scarlet red.

Finder smiled and licked his nose.

"Well" He said blushing some more. "I better get unpacked, oh and I brought that moonlight wool blanket that you liked." He said handing it to her.

Finder smiled and nodded, she also helped him unpack.

Soon Seeker had unpacked. He took two griffon feathered pillows and put one on his bed and gave the other to Finder. "Griffon feathers are a lot softer than bird feathers so you can fall asleep quickly." He walked Finder to her room. Once she was in bed he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night my love."

Finder smiled. "Night my dear."

Seeker smiled back and gently closed the door. While walking to his room he thought 'How did I ever get somepony as wonderful as her?'

Finder curled up in her bed, but she wondered. 'Will I ever be able to see? It's all I ever wanted.'

Seeker was woken up by the Celestia's sun shining through his window.

Finder was still asleep

He got up and crept to Finder's room, quietly opening the door.

Finder rolled onto her side facing him, her eyes closed as she was still asleep.

Seeker quietly closed the door and went to make breakfast for them and Sacred Leaf. He decided on binkberry muffins and some apple juice.

Finder continued to sleep since she had been unable to rest the night before, and for several nights in a row now.  
Sacred Leaf nuzzled Midnight smiling.

Once breakfast was ready Seeker went to check on Finder.

Finder started to wake up, but she looked pale looking at him. "Hey Seeker, I don't feel so well today, could you take the food to Sacred Leaf?"

Seeker looked worried. "Sure I'll bring some breakfast up to you and then I will go bring Sacred Leaf her breakfast and check on Midnight." He kissed her. "You just rest, ok Finder?"

Finder smiled a bit and rested her head on her pillow.

After a few minutes, Seeker brought up some binkberry muffins and a glass of apple juice. He nuzzled her, "I'll be back soon, ok?" He set the food on a trey for Finder.

Finder nodded and ate a muffin and drank some juice before going back to sleep.

Seeker put some apple juice in a bottle and the muffins in a bag and left for the cave.

Finder continued to sleep as Sacred Leaf waited for him, but a weak Midnight also waited.

Soon Seeker arrived at the cave and went in.

Midnight looked at him, but watched as Sacred Leaf ran over to him and nuzzled his leg.

Seeker nuzzled her "Hi Sacred Leaf. I brought both of you some breakfast." He pulled out the juice and the muffins.

Sacred Leaf instantly started eating the muffins as Midnight rolled her eyes.

Seeker turned to Midnight "Now as for you Midnight, I need to give you a checkup. But first breakfast." He handed her some muffins and juice.

Midnight went over to her room and ate before coming out with her mask on again  
Sacred leaf rolled her eyes. "She always does that."

Seeker nodded and walked over to Midnight "Now for your check up."

Midnight blinked as Sacred Leaf tilted her head.

Seeker took her wing and pressed. "Does that hurt?"

Midnight shook her head. "My wings are fine really."

Seeker took out a thermometer. "Stick this in your mouth."

Midnight did so with it sticking out of her mask a bit, yet the temperature was normal, but slightly lower than what it should be. "I'm someone who likes the cold really, I always get too hot when I'm in the sun or something like that."  
Sacred Leaf watched, but looked around. "Where's Finder?"

Seeker put the thermometer away and pulled out a bottle of Swinela root juice. "Midnight I want you to take this twice a day for four days." He said handing her the bottle. He turned to Sacred Leaf "Finder is not feeling well, so she stayed in bed today. But I am sure she will be here tomorrow." he replied "I will be back at noon with some lunch for you two." He turned to Midnight. "Remember to rest. I know you may think you are better, but you need to rest for at least four days and don't worry Finder and I will provide for you and Sacred Leaf. Also I promise to keep this place a secret."

Midnight slowly reached for her mask. "Wait Seeker."  
Sacred Leaf blinked but smirked slightly.

Seeker stopped and turned to face Midnight. "What is it Midnight?"

Midnight pulled down her mask, showing a soft smile at him.  
Sacred Leaf cooed in excitement "Aw why were you hiding that cute face Midnight?"

Seeker looked at Midnight "I agree. Why do you wear a mask Midnight?"

Midnight sighed. "I have vicious looking eyes, helps me bring fear into enemies, plus I like to be a mystery."  
Sacred Leaf nodded.

Seeker nodded, "Makes a bit of sense. But I don't think your eyes look vicious, no I see a lot of sadness in them." Seeker looked at Sacred Leaf, "Do you still have that blanket I gave you Sacred leaf?

Sacred Leaf nodded.  
Midnight blinked 'Sadness?' She thought but placed her mask back on. "What?"

"After being cast out of my homeland I know what sadness looks like." He nuzzled Sacred Leaf, "You are an angel Midnight for taking Sacred Leaf in." He turned to the entrance of the cave, "Well I have to go check on Finder. I'll be back at noon with lunch." He said leaving.

Midnight blinked, but smiled slightly as Sacred Leaf nuzzled her chest pressing against the fabric of her black and green ninja robe. "Let's go to Ponyville." She smirked picking up the little filly since sometimes she could hear her wishing for that.  
"R-really?!" Leaf instantly squealed as the two headed into Ponyville.

Seeker arrived at the cottage he now called home and went to check on Finder. 'I hope she's not really ill' he thought to himself.

Finder had a cold cloth on her forehead as she slept since she had woken up a bit to get one.  
Midnight and Leaf flew all over Ponyville, but Pinkie Pie instantly gasp coming over causing Leaf to hide behind Midnight's leg.

Upon seeing this, Seeker rushed to Finder, "OH MY GOSH YOUR BURNING UP!" he said

Finder just laid in her bed, her soft breathing barely audible.

Seeker quickly teleported her to Blitz's. "BLITZ! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! BRING THE MOON DEW! He yelled. Blitz rushed down holding a small vial.

Finder fell off Seeker's back, her chest barely even lifted as she breathed slowly

Blitz nearly dropped the vial. Seeker yelled "BLITZ! PLEASE GIVE HER THREE DROPS QUICKLY!" Blitz snapped out of his daze and forced three drops into her mouth. After an hour, Finder slowly woke up and Seeker immediately kissed her crying.

Finder's eyes flickered but she looked at him and only kissed back placing her hoof on his cheek.

After a while they broke the kiss "I-I thought I l-lost you Finder." He said still sobbing.

Finder looked at him, but nuzzled him in comfort. "Sorry, I didn't want you to worry about me."

Seeker slowly stopped crying. "Please don't ever do that again." He said holding her, "I don't know what I'd do without you Finder. You make my day every time you smile at me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He hugged her. "Finder you are the world to me."

Finder nuzzled him again. "Oh Seeker, you're flattering me. But hey..." She blushed like mad as she came up to his ear with a soft whisper. "Maybe someday we could have our own little foal?"

He blushed madly too as he whispered back "Maybe someday." In a louder voice he said "But for now, let's go back home." He turned to Blitz and hugged him. "Thank you brother, you saved me again."

Finder smiled but she was still on the ground a bit. "Mind carrying me home?"

Seeker smiled backed "Not at all my love." He said putting her on his back and walking out the door.

Finder nuzzled his head a bit, yet she loved the scent of his mane as she nuzzled her face more into it.

soon they arrived at the cottage.

Finder smiled "Seeker, I love you." She stated wrapping her hooves around his neck.

"I love you too Finder." he replied, "More than you can imagine."

Finder smiled and kissed his cheek.

Seeker carried Finder to her room and laid her down on the bed.

Finder nuzzled him smiling. "Come cuddle with me."

He blushed but crawled into bed snuggling next to her. "Good night my love." He said kissing her.

She kissed back before nuzzling into his chest smiling.

The next morning Seeker woke up, not realizing where he was for a moment. Then it all came back. He looked over to see the love of his life laying next to him.

Finder snuggled him in her sleep, she looked adorable sleeping, her mane covering her face slightly, and her tail was curled around his.

Seeker decided to let her sleep as she had a very hard day yesterday. He slid out of bed and made breakfast for Finder, Sacred Leaf, Midnight and him, and left a note : 'My love I wanted to let you sleep, after all you had a harsh day. I am taking breakfast to Midnight and Sacred Leaf. I will be back soon. your love~Dawn Seeker.' And left for the cave.

Finder continued to sleep, but after awhile she awoke and ate smiling a bit.  
Midnight and Sacred Leaf were in Ponyville having something to eat at a local restaurant

Seeker arrived at the cave to find it empty. Worried he tried to locate them and found them in Ponyville. 'What the buck are they doing there?' He wondered to himself, before teleporting to the local restaurant.

Midnight watched Sacred Leaf eat a bunch of daffodil sandwiches.  
"Yummy!" The filly cooed smiling.

"I see you are enjoying the food, Leaf." Seeker said "Sorry for not coming back. Finder was at death's doorstep."

Leaf nodded as she smirked, but she looked over to find a crew of three fillies riding a scooter passing by. "Huh?"  
Midnight chuckled a bit. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders huh?"

"Yep, they can be pretty troublesome at times." he turned to Leaf, "So Leaf, how is Ponyville?"

Leaf grinned "I love it! Had a party yesterday, but that mare Pinkie Pie is kinda annoying."  
Midnight rolled her eyes.

"I know she can sometimes be a pain in the flank. But she can also make you laugh. Anyways I made some Binkberry muffins if you want them later." He said handing them a basket of muffins, "Just watch out for Derpy." he nuzzled Leaf, "I gotta check on my special somepony." he leaned closer to her, "Has Midnight been drinking her medicine Leaf?"

Leaf nodded smiling.  
Midnight yawned a bit out of boredom

"Well see you later Midnight and Leaf." he said leaving.

Midnight waved "Later."  
Leaf wandered off to follow the CMC

Seeker arrived at the cottage and went inside.

Finder smiled looking at him "Hey."

"Hey" he replied "Are you feeling better?" he asked nuzzling her.

"Yeah, thanks." Finder smiled kissing his nose

"Well Midnight and Leaf went to a restaurant in Ponyville, but I gave them the binkberry muffins and visited Blitz on the way here like I promised him."

Finder nodded but she slowly got up. "Cool." She replied softly

"Is something wrong my love?" he asked worried.

"No, just wanting to spend some time with you." Finder placed her head under his neck nuzzling his chest.

"Well today I am all yours" he replied kissing her.

Finder smiled and kissed back.

After sometime they broke the kiss. "So what do you want to do my love?"

Finder snuggled him. "Anything you want."

"Then let me show you a place that only I know about" He said leading her into the Everfree Forest "One advantage of growing up here is I get to explore and while exploring I found this." He said pushing aside some branches and putting his horn against her's to reveal a sparkling lake with a silky sand beach.

Finder's eyes widen. "Seeker it's beautiful."

"Yes it is beautiful, just like you."

Finder smiled and nuzzled him

Seeker nuzzled her back "Shall we go to the lake my love?"

Finder looked down and rubbing her foreleg with her hoof "I can't swim."

"We don't have to swim" he said smiling, "We can just relax on the beach and enjoy each other's company."

Finder smiled a bit and licked his cheek.

"Well my love, shall we?"

Finder nodded smiling a bit

Seeker walked with her to the beach, enjoying her company.

Finder gently tackled him down and pinned him.

Seeker looked surprised but blushed and nuzzled her "I love you Finder." he said "My life would not be complete without you."

Finder kissed him deeply

Seeker returned the kiss, happy to be with her. After a long while they broke the kiss and snuggled next to each other on the silky sand.

Finder smiled but she gently nipped his ear playfully.

Seeker grinned and started tickling her.

Finder giggled squirming around

"Would you care to soak our hoofs in the water my love?" he asked as he stopped tickling her

Finder smiled and nodded as she walked beside him. "Seeker, this is by far the best days of my life so far, but I wish for only one thing. To see you with my own eyes."

Seeker paused for a moment in thought before saying "Maybe we should see Zecora later." he nuzzled her mane "Even if it is just temporary I will do everything in my power to grant your wish."

Finder looked at him

"I mean it. If you want to see me with your own eyes, then I will make it happen" he said kissing her.

Finder blushed but kissed back.

Later that evening they went to Zecora's hut.

"Ah, two ponies this way, but why at this hour of day?" Zecora asked looking at Seeker.

"Hi Zecora. This is my marefriend Finder." He replied nodding to Finder, "We want to know if there is a way cure her blindness." Seeker said nuzzling Finder.

"Hmm, let me see, to find a blindness remedy, I must use my looks, to search through many of my books." Zecora stated smiling as she looked through her books.

Seeker smiled and nuzzled Finder as he whispered "I love you."

Finder blushed.  
Zecora shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot find what you seek. Finding a remedy looks very bleak." She stated sighing.

Seeker looked at her "Is there at least a temporary cure?" he asked

"I'm sorry Seeker, but I cannot find your cure for Finder." Zecora stated as Finder looked down.

"Then I will look for one myself, but thank you Zecora for trying" he said politely "We won't waste anymore of your time."

Zecora nodded "Good luck on your quest, I wish for you the best."

Seeker thanked Zecora and left with Finder.

Finder sighed.

"Don't worry Finder. I am not going to give up just because Zecora couldn't find a cure" He looked at her. "No matter what it takes I will let you see." he said kissing her deeply

Finder kissed back with a tear falling.

Seeker wiped away the tear and after a while the went home.

Finder looked at him "Seeker, why do all this for me?"

Seeker looked back at her and smiled, "You know why." he stated

Finder nuzzled him "I want to be your's forever Seeker."

"Same here Finder. Forever and always" They entered the cottage.

Finder kissed Seeker's cheek

Seeker walked with Finder to her room.

Finder shook her head. "I wanna sleep with you tonight."

Seeker smiled at her, "Alright." He said taking the moonlight blanket with them.

Finder cuddled him in his bed.

"Good night my love." He said snuggling next to her, "Sweet dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

Finder smiled and fell asleep

That night, Seeker had a nightmare. 'Finder was dead. She had fallen off a cliff and broke her neck. Seeker rushed to her broken body, "FINDER PLEASE WAKE UP!" He cried, but she didn't move. "FINDER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.'

Finder nuzzled him outside his dream.

'"PLEASE FINDER DON'T LEAVE ME!" He sobbed uncontrollably, "YOU ARE MY WHOLE WORLD FINDER! PLEASE WAKE UP!"'

Finder awoke and started shaking him

Seeker was still firmly locked in the nightmare. ' "NO OUR LIFE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER AND MAYBE HAVE A FOAL!" Some ponies tried to pick him up off of her. "NO I WILL NOT LEAVE HER YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! he screamed, "I PROMISED I WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HER! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! NEVER!" '

Luna came into his dreams "Seeker, this isn't real, Finder is in your hooves outside this world of dreams."

"GO AWAY!" He shouted still sobbing over Finder's broken body.

Luna used her magic to make him wake up.

Seeker jolted awake panting.

Finder looked at him "Seeker?"

Seeker turned and immediately hugged her tightly.

Finder looked at him, but rubbed his back in comfort

"I thought I lost you." he sobbed

"What? No hun, you were having a nightmare."

"It seemed so real." he said "You had fallen off a cliff and were laying on the ground dead." He was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's ok Seeker, I'm not going to leave you."

He slowly calmed down "I even rejected Luna when she came."

"It's ok Seeker, I'm sure she understands that you were in a very bad nightmare." Finder kissed his cheek

Seeker looked at her "My worst fear is losing you Finder."

Finder nuzzled him

He snuggled next to her "I am so sorry for waking you up my love."

Finder nuzzled him "It's ok, you were having a nightmare, and I wanted to comfort you." She blinked but her eyes widened seeing Princess Luna come in through their window. "P-princess?!"

Seeker cringed a bit.

Luna smiled slightly as Finder bowed before her. "So this is your mare hmm Seeker? I've heard about you Finder, and I may be able to help."  
Finder's eyes widen.

"Yes, this is my love, my world, the pony that keeps me going each day, the mare who gives me a reason to live, and the pony who showed me happiness." He paused before realizing what she said. "REALLY! You can cure her blindness!"

Luna nodded "Mhm, but I require an offering. Some of the legendary dew would be nice."

"I have only three drops left in my vial," He said holding up a vial with a glowing liquid in it. "But I will give it all to you if it will cure her blindness!"

Luna nodded gently taking it, soon she used two drops keeping Finder's eyes open as the magic in the dew started to work on her eyes. "Combined with the magic of a princess, this dew can restore those who are suffering, like the blind, mute, deaf, and even paralyzed."

"Thank you Luna" he said "I am sorry for rejecting you in my dream."

"It's alright young Seeker, now farewell my subjects." She smiled leaving.  
Finder closed her eyes tightly "Turn on the light."

Seeker quickly did so.

Finder saw red before opening her eyes "Seeker..." She blinked a bit to clear her vision but she instantly did an epic rear in joy "I can see!" She screamed happily

Seeker rushed to her and kissed her deeply.

Finder kissed back with happy tears

After a long while they broke the kiss and crawled in bed.

Finder smiled looking at him "You're such a handsome stallion."

Seeker smiled back "And you're such a beautiful mare."

Finder cuddled Seeker and happily fell asleep

Seeker thought to himself. 'THANK YOU LUNA FOR GRANTING HER WISH!' before falling asleep snuggled next to Finder.

The next morning Finder was running happily with Seeker.

"Hey Finder why don't we go to Ponyville?" he asked

Finder smiled "Yeah, I'm so happy I can finally see!"

Once they entered Ponyville they saw Midnight and Sacred Leaf sitting under a tree eating some muffins. "HEY! MIDNIGHT! LEAF!" he called

Midnight blinked "Hmm?"  
Leaf tilted her head "Oh hiya."  
Finder cooed instantly cuddling Leaf "You're so cute!"

"Easy there Finder. She's still a filly." Seeker said nuzzling her

Finder smiled "But a very cute one!" She grinned  
Leaf's eyes widen "You can see?!"  
Midnight blinked "Eh?"  
Fiery Fusion trotted over chuckling "Oh man pranking Rarity is so much fun!"

Upon seeing Fiery, Seeker could help himself. "Hey Fiery, Finder just saw how cute Leaf is."

Fiery's jaw dropped, "You pulling my hoof?" She asked. Finder smiled "Nope I can see."

"She is such a pretty mare, don't you agree?" he asked Fiery.

Fiery sighed "Yeah sure."  
Finder rolled her eyes "She so needs a stallion."  
Midnight watched but looked at Leaf

"Quite right my love." he said, "She needs to experience true love." He kissed Finder on the cheek.

Finder chuckled  
Fiery smirked

"So do you all want to know how she can see?"

"Nah." Fiery stated

"Really?!" he said "Well anypony else?"

Finder chuckled

Ok everypony here is the story: After I left Midnight and Leaf, I came home to Finder who wanted to spent some time with me. So I took her to a place in the Everfree forest that only I knew about. We spent some quality time with each other." He stopped and turned to Finder. "Do you want to continue Finder?"

Finder shook her head

Ok moving on: She told me that these days have been by far the best days of her life so far, but she only wished on thing: To see me with her own eyes. I decided that we should see Zecora first and told her that even if it was just temporary I would do everything in my power to grant her wish," He stopped to nuzzle Finder, "That evening we went to Zecora's hut to ask if she had a cure for blindness. She searched her best, but found nothing so we left. I was not going to go back on my word. I planned to set out with Finder and search for a cure. That night I had a horrifying nightmare." He shuddered. "I dreamed that Finder had fell off a cliff and broke her neck. I rushed to her pleading her to wake up!" He stopped unable to continue as he was crying.

Finder patted his back with her hoof

Seeker just kept sobbing.

Finder smiled "It's ok Seeker."

He slowly stopped crying "I'm sorry. Its just that my worst fear is losing you."

Finder smiled "Continue Seeker."

"Ok Finder." he said "Anyways so deep in grief I was, that when Luna came in my dream I rejected her."

Finder blinked

"She used her magic to wake me up. Finder comforted me and to our surprise Luna came through the window. She told us that she had heard about Finder and that she could help with it. We were both astonished. She asked for an offering, some of the legendary Moon Dew which saved Finder's life when she was at death's doorstep. I had three drops left but I gave them to her. Anything to grant Finder's wish. She told us that combined with the magic of a princess it could heal those suffering. She put a drop in each of Finder's eyes and left. Then Finder could see." He finished kissing her on the cheek.

Everyone clapped

Seeker nuzzled Finder "I love you Finder."

"Love you too Seeker." She smiled nuzzling back

He smiled "Would you like me to teach you how to swim?"

Finder shook her head "No thanks."

"Well my love, what would you like to do?" he asked her

Finder shrugged "I don't know."

"Well then, I think we should just take a walk around town and enjoy the sights together" he said kissing her on the cheek. "Midnight, Leaf, do you want to come along?"

Finder smiled, and looked at them.  
Leaf nodded, same with Midnight who really didn't care

"Well, we might want to avoid Sugercube corner until after we have seen everything else. So first lets go to..." He paused "Huh, I can't think of where to go first." he said.

Finder rolled her eyes as Midnight lead the way

"So Midnight, where are we going?" Seeker asked walking next to Finder. 'Man I love Finder. She is so beautiful, kind, and caring. Everything I ever wanted and much more.' He thought to himself.

Midnight rolled her eyes "Where ever."

Seeker nuzzled Finder 'Do I dare do it, do I dare propose to her?' He asked himself. A long time ago he had made a ring with a ruby starstone, which he carried everywhere incase he met that special pony. In fact it was resting in the pocket on the inside of his cape.

Finder's mane started blowing in the wind making her look majestic and mystical

Seeker blushed so hard that it seemed that his whole face was red.

Finder looked at him

Seeker stopped "Finder there is something I want to ask you"

"Hmm?" Finder looked at him, but everypony blinked hearing him.

He reached into his cape's secret pocket.

Everypony waited in awe.  
Finder tilted her head.

He pulled out the ruby starstone ring.

Everypony still waited smiling.  
Finder looked at it, but then at him

He kneeled before her "Finder, before I met you, all I knew was sadness. I walked in the dark. But when I met you my world brightened as you showed me love, kindness, and joy. I want to be with you forever. Finder, will you marry me?"

Finder's eyes widen as everypony gasped and waited for her answer

Seeker looked up at her.

Finder had a tear falling as she kissed him in a yes

Seeker sighed and used his magic to put the ring on her horn, not breaking the kiss.

Everypony cheered, even Leaf was jumping up and down

They finally slowly broke the kiss.

Finder hugged him smiling

Seeker hugged her back "Now we can be together forever my love."

Finder nodded  
Midnight rolled her eyes, but smirked

"Well shall we head home my love? he asked Finder

She nodded smiling as her tail wrapped around his

So they walked to the cottage tails intertwined, nuzzling each other, and thinking about their new life together.

Finder giggled "I can't wait to have our wedding."

"Me neither." Seeker said "I get to marry the mare of my dreams." he kissed her "You are my whole world Finder. I will love you to the end of time and beyond."

Finder blushed like mad "Stop flattering me my sweet stallion."

He chuckled as they entered the cottage.

Finder smiled but she yawned a bit

He smiled "Well looks like somepony's ready for bed." he said picking her up.

Finder smiled a bit "Yeah, I'm beat."

"Well then, off to bed." he said. walking to their room.

She smiled and crawled right into the bed "Comfy, but I'm cold."

"Oh your cold are you? Well I can fix that." He said crawling into the bed and snuggling next to her.

Finder smiled and cuddled him

He kissed her, "Good night my love." He cuddled with her, their tails intertwined.

Finder smiled and soon fell asleep

The next morning, Celestia's sun rose up shining through the window.

Finder stayed asleep

Seeker nuzzled her, "Time to get up my love."

Finder mumbled a bit

He nuzzled her some more, "We have a new day ahead of us."

Finder groaned a bit "Don't wanna get up." She mutter sleepily.

Seeker smiled, "Ok my love, I will bring you some breakfast and then we can go back to sleep."

"No, you go Seeker, you need to sell your wares." Finder smiled a bit at him "Let's me have the day to myself if that's fine."

He smiled and kissed her.

Finder kissed back but she laid her head back down.

"I will be back my love." he cast a spell.

She chuckled

"What's so funny" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

Seeker smiled, "I cast a spell to alert me if you're very ill" he nuzzled her, "I won't make the mistake of leaving you alone again."

Finder nodded "It's ok Seeker, I'll be fine."

Seeker smiled "Ok, see you soon." he said leaving

Finder went back to sleep after eating

It was noon when Seeker came back from selling his wares. 'I can't wait to be home with Finder.' he thought.

Finder was making something special for him as she smiled

Seeker knocked on the door.

Finder opened it smiling as she brought him over to the couch. "Wait here hun."

"What's going on my love?" he asked

"You'll soon see." She smirked going into the kitchen

'I wonder what all this is about.' he thought.

Finder smirked "Close your eyes."

"Ok." Seeker said as he did so.

Finder brought in something using her magic and placed it on the table. "Open your eyes."

He did so.

Right on the table was a beautiful looking cake decorated with sweet icing. "I uh, made you a small cake made out of crystal berries, and delicious chocolate." Finder blushed

Seeker's eyes shined as he looked at her. "Its absolutely wonderful my love." he said grabbing two plates with his magic and cutting the cake. "But not as wonderful as you." he kissed her.

Finder blushed smiling a bit. "You can have the first bite."

"No I insist you have the first bite my love."

Finder gently placed some into his mouth chuckling "I made it for you so eat."

A flood of flavors filled his mouth as he swallowed "It tastes absolutely delicious!" he stated, "Fit for Celestia herself!"

Finder blushed "Really?"

"Really!" he replied. "Hey why don't we go on a picnic at our spot?"

"I was thinking of getting everyone together." She smiled kissing his cheek

"Well then, what are we waiting for my love?" he asked smiling.

Finder blinked "Now?"

"Well, we can spent some time with each other by the lake if you want." he said nuzzling her mane.

"No, it's fine."

Then what would you like my love?" he asked

"Dunno, a day with my friends?"

"Then that is what we will do."

Finder chuckled "I have an idea, we could sell my chocolate crystal berry cake?"

"That's a splendid idea! We can make one together."

Finder shook her head "You could get the ingredients hun."

"Ok, so what do I need?" he asked

Finder handed him the list. "I have plenty of berries, a years supply."

"Ok." he kissed her "I will be back soon." he said leaving with a bag of bits.

She smiled and started to get things ready "I hope every pony likes this, for a piece of this cake it'll be two bits."

Seeker walked into town and got the ingredients.

Finder brought out a huge table and placed some bowls and such on them

Seeker knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Finder chimed smiling

Seeker walked in smiling, "You have such a beautiful voice."

Finder chuckled as she was ready to bake

"So now what my love?" he asked

"It's time to bake!"

"Anything I can do?"

"You could make the cocoa batter."

"Ok" he said. A few minutes later the batter was done.

Finder started to make the cakes as after awhile they were selling them to every pony in town.  
"Wow this is good!" Rainbow dash smirked eating a slice.

"Yep, made by my lovely fiancé here." Seeker said, kissing Finder on the cheek.

Finder blushed as every pony nodded agreeing that it was a very good cake.  
"You must give me the recipe." Mrs. Cake asked kindly.

"Well, what do you think Finder?" he asked

Finder thought for a moment

"Well my love?" he asked gently nuzzling her

Finder smiled "Sorry, but it's a special family recipe, I cannot give it out. I'll only make it once a year though."

Seeker smiled.

Finder chuckled as soon her cake ran out.

"Wow that cake was a great seller!" he said as they walked home, "But I am not really surprised. It is extremely delicious."

Finder blushed since she was carrying two full bags of bits

"Here let me carry one of those for you." he offered

Finder chuckled "It's ok."

"Oh, alright." he said as they arrived home

Finder chuckled

They went inside.

Finder smirked "Man I never made so many bits."

Seeker smiled "I want to know more about you Finder" he said nuzzling her.

Finder blushed. "What is there to know?"

"You know my life story but I don't know yours."

Finder nodded "I don't know my life since I was blind from ever seeing it."

"You don't have to see to know your life." he said nuzzling her.

Finder looked at him

"Describe to me what your world was like to you without sight."

"Dark, lonely, and I almost kept walking into things."

His ears drooped. "Do you remember any good memories" he asked.

Finder nuzzled him "Getting my sight back."

He nuzzled her back.

"And being with you Seeker."

They snuggled on the couch.

Finder smirked

"What is it my love?"

"I love you." Finder grinned

Seeker smiled "I love you too." Suddenly Pinkie Pie poped up out of nowhere "Aww, you know what this calls for?"

Finder growled and sent Pinkie flying "Not now!"

He nuzzled her mane, loving the smell of it.

Finder blushed

He blushed madly and whispered "Maybe we can try for a foal once we are married."

Finder blushed and nodded.

The sun started setting "Finder have you ever seen the night?"

Finder looked down "No, I've fallen asleep though."

"Let's stay up just this night and let me show you the equal wonder of the night." he said.

Finder nodded smiling a bit

Seeker had seen the beauty of the night many times, as to make Moonlight wool and silk you had to let the moon work its magic on the fabric and that took time and careful monitoring. He loved the night as much as the day and he would often stay up all night just to marvel at Luna's creation. Now he was going to show this wonder to Finder.

Finder gulped as she slowly came out of her home at night.

Seeker nuzzled her taking Finder to a clearing he and Blitz used for astronomy. "Look up at the sky," he said to her, "And witness the wonder of the night."

Finder's eyes widen "Are those, stars?"

He nodded "And there is the moon, which has its own magic." he turned to her. "You know Moonlight wool and silk right?"

She nodded "You use the moon right?"

"Yes we do. I often had to stay up nights at a time because it takes time and careful monitoring to create the wool or silk. The moon lightly bathes the fabric in its magic light turning it a beautiful midnight blue, but if the fabric is in one place to long it will turn grey. Wool, because of the size of its strands, takes much longer than silk. For wool, it takes a month to make one strand, but silk takes one week. Which is why I rarely have moonlight wool as one of my wares. Silk I often have, But it all starts with the moon."

Finder gently handed him a years supply of moonlight wool "My dad used to make this type of fabric, he always made sure it was well kept too."

"Well." Seeker smiled, "Its good to know that others still practice it. For the most part, the art has been forgotten." He snuggled beside her. "Why don't we save this for a blanket." he said, "A very special blanket for our foal."

"It's a year's supply hun, so you could easily make a blanket and more."

"Still, you do agree that we should make a blanket don't you?" he asked smiling.

She nodded "Blanket first, then we could sell the wool."

"Ok," he replied smiling, "I just know our foal will be beautiful." he kissed her


	4. Chapter 4

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

Finder smiled, and soon after they had a cute little foal as it was a cute little red one with Seeker's mane.

Seeker sat on the couch holding her, "So what shall we name her my love?"

Finder nuzzled her foal. "I dunno, but she's so cute."

Seeker thought "How about Sunrise?"

Finder shook her head "I'm thinking of Flame Ruby, she has fire like hair like you hun, and my red coat."

"It is perfect" he nuzzled her "Our little foal, Flame Ruby."

Finder blushed and kissed her foal "I love her, I can't wait till she's a beautiful little filly."

"Me neither." he handed Ruby to her. "I have a surprise for our little foal." he said walking to their room.

"Hmm what?" Finder blinked.

Seeker came out with the moonlight wool blanket with little stars embroidered on it and a moon in the center.

"Aw, it's so cute!"

"Yep and it's just for her." he added wrapping the blanket around Ruby.

Finder kissed her foal's head smiling.

"Well dear, time for Ruby's nap" he said as Ruby yawned

"Aw she is so cute." Finder said nuzzling her

He took Ruby to her crib. "Good night Ruby, sweet dreams." He started to sing a lullaby ;

"Sleep my foal,  
Go to sleep my foal,  
Dream sweet dreams of olden times.  
Dream my foal,  
Sweet dreams my foal,  
Rest your weary mind.  
trot under moonlit trees,  
Sail all the wondrous seas,  
Give into all your dreams  
And sleep.  
Sleep my foal  
Go to sleep my foal  
Have no fear  
I'm here by your side  
Dream my foal  
Sweet dreams my foal  
The sun has said goodnight  
Drift through the open sky  
Wings spread and spirits high  
Wave as the clouds go by  
And Sleep"

Finder smiled loving it. "Beautiful."

"Thanks it was sung to me by my mother."

Finder smiled "I'm glad we have a family Seeker."

"Me too Finder, me too" he said hugging her.

Later that night after they were asleep an unknown pony stole fire ruby from her crib and ran off.

The sun came up and Seeker who was the first to get up went to check on Fire Ruby. He walked into her room to find the crib was empty and there were hoof prints. "NOOOOO PLEASE LET THIS BE A NIGHTMARE! PLEASE LUNA WAKE ME UP!"

"It's no dream." Luna stated  
Finder screamed "N-No... My little foal, what in Equestria could do such a thing!"

Seeker suddenly started shaking.

Luna looked at Seeker "Quit your shaking you wuss, you must find her! Only the stallion of this household can be the bravest! And Finder is gone to find her..." Luna stated sighing as Finder had left.  
"By Celestia's wings, I will not lose my foal!" She growled trampling all over Ponyville

But he was not shaking in fear. "I WILL KILL THEM! I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER! I WILL MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERCY!" he screamed in rage. "THEY WILL REGRET EVER HAVING MESSED WITH MY FAMILY!"

Luna's eyes widen "Seeker, do not kill, you're a better stallion than that!"  
Finder searched everywhere growling.

Deep within a secret cave the pony who foalnapped Fire Ruby was feeding her. "Aw you're so cute, and you're mine now."

Seeker's horn was crackling with dark energy "NO! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY! I WILL MAKE THEM BEG FOR DEATH!" he yelled disappearing is a flash of darkness

Luna growled "Pony feathers! He's asking to be taken over by darkness like I was."  
Finder panted and grabbed Seeker

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INJUSTICE!" he pushed Finder away "I WILL MAKE THEM BEG FOR DEATH! THEY NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOUCHED RUBY! NOW THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIFE!"

Finder held on "Seeker! Please stop!"

"I SAID GET OFF!" he said throwing her with his magic and dissappearing

Finder grabbed onto his tail

Seeker turned to her "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" he said with two voices

"I'm your wife!" She snapped

"THEY TOOK RUBY NOW THEY MUST PAY!" he said. "WE WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER UNTIL THEY DIE" he said finally creating a barrier "DON'T TRY TO STOP US!"

Finder grabbed him before he could and placed her horn against his "Please Seeker, I don't want to lose you too!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US! STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! WE WAITED A LIFETIME TO REGAIN THIS BODY DON'T TRY TO STOP US!" With a surge of strength he threw her at a wall.

"Seeker isn't yours, now begone!" Luna stated using her magic to banish the darkness as Finder laid there unmoving.

"WHAT?! YOU! HOW ARE YOU RID OF OUR CONTROL?"

Luna growled sending the darkness to a place where no pony should ever go "I said begone!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the darkness left. Seeker collapsed next to Finder.

Luna gently shook Seeker

He jumped "FINDER!" he yelled rushing to her "PLEASE WAKE UP FINDER!" he shook her.

Finder was breathing but it was faint

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! MY NIGHTMARE, ITS COMING TRUE!" he wailed, "PLEASE FINDER! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Finder's eyes flickered as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Seeker didn't notice. "PLEASE MY LOVE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" he continued wailing.

Finder gently tapped him with her hoof, yet her beautiful horn was cracked.

"Finder who did this to you?" he asked focusing all his energy to his horn and firing a mending spell at her cracked one.

Finder closed her eyes resting against his chest "Your darker side, ask Luna for more... info..." She muttered weakly

"Rest my love." Seeker cooed. He turned to Luna, "What does she mean, my darker side did this to her?" He asked, "And just what IS my darker side?"

Luna sighed. "You had a darker side within you Seeker, it was the reason for your banishment, but thankfully I have managed to send it somewhere, where it cannot do any harm." she explained.

"WHAT?! No, you got it all wrong! I was banished because I couldn't use magic." he said

"No Seeker, you don't remember any of it, you were lied to about why you were banished!" Luna stated as Finder nuzzled him.

"NO! I clearly remember not being able to use magic!" Seeker said, "Even my own mother was disgusted when she found out!" He yelled "'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WORTHLESS MULE!' That is what she said to me when she found out."

Luna gently touched his horn with hers showing the memories the darkness never had let him remember.

Seeker was assaulted with a flood of images: His mother cuddling him as a foal. His father coming into the house mortally wounded. Him as a colt suddenly starting to shake, his horn crackling with dark energy. "I WILL KILL THEM! NO I WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER! I WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER UNTIL THEY DIE!" He screamed as his mother grabbed him. "LET US GO MARE!" He yelled shooting a bolt of dark energy at her killing her slowly and painfully. The villagers piling onto him. Him blasting them all away with dark energy. Tentacles of darkness emerging from his horn as he laughed "WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!"

Luna sighed "Now you know."

"M-my mother loved me." he said sobbing "And I k-killed her slowly and p-painfully. I made her suffer".

Luna nodded "I'm sorry Seeker."

"So I did this my love" he said sobbing "I hurt you, I NEARLY KILLED YOU!" Seeker was sobbing uncontrollably

Finder gently placed her hoof on his back in comfort as she smiled a bit. "No, I did this to myself, trying to save you..." She stated weakly.

"Finder you need to rest, I will find Ruby I swear on my horn." he said

Finder started to get up.

"NO!" he shouted "YOU NEED TO REST OR WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU REST FOREVER!" one voice splitting slightly into two.

Luna sighed "Seeker..." She again zapped the darkness outta him.

He turned to Luna "Put it back. The darkness has finally yielded to my will, I can feel it. I will need its power Luna, please put it back."

"No, it will grow and take over you again Seeker, you will not need it, don't forget you have an even greater power beside you." Luna smirked looking at Finder who was using a powerful form of magic healing herself easily.

"Luna for all my life I have had the darkness in me. I feel sort of empty without it. So if not in full, just a shred of it. Finder's love will neutralize most of it, but I WILL have to have a shred." he paused "You have a shred of it too, don't you Luna? You know how it feels."

Finder placed her horn against his, soon powerful magic flowed into him, stronger than Twilight's.

"Finder what are you doing" he asked

Finder smiled as she stepped back "Giving you magic beyond that of the shadows can give you."

"Thank you Finder." He nuzzled her. "Now lets get our foal back!"

Finder nodded and headed off with him. "As long as we're together, our love with power our magic

They both focused on Ruby's thoughts and found the hidden cave.

A mare was taking care of the little foal

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Seeker shouted "GIVE US BACK RUBY!"

The mare moved back startled, but it looked like she was just an innocent yet abused mare.

Seeker rushed to Ruby, picked her up, and nuzzled her. "Its alright Ruby, Mommy and Daddy are here." he cooed.

The mare looked at him but backed away with her tail between her legs.  
Finder blinked "She's a mute."

Seeker turned to Finder "Do you think we should trust her?" he asked casting an extremely strong protection spell on Ruby, "There now nopony can take her from us again."

"She's not the one." Finder stated using her sharp nose. "It was a stallion."

"Then let's get her out of here" he said

Finder looked at the mare, she could see the beautiful yet tattered looking wings showing that the mare was a young pegasus. "We can't leave this mare here though, she could get killed by that Stallion."

"Ok Finder." he said casting the spell on the mare, "Well are you coming?" he asked the pegasus mare.

She tugged at her hind leg showing that she was chained.

Seeker shot a spell at the chain, breaking it and leaving the mare unscathed. "Now let's go!"

She hesitatingly followed them. Finder smirked as they ran back to her place.

They arrived at their cottage and went inside, "LET'S CAST A BARRIER SPELL AROUND THE HOUSE FINDER!" Seeker yelled.

Finder nodded doing so

"Ok now we should be safe." he turned to the pegasus and back to Finder. "Finder I just thought of something. The moon flowers will be blossoming a week from now."

She nodded "Yeah."  
The pegasus was trembling as she soon fainted.

"MOON DEW! Blitz and I know a secret spot where five Moon flowers grow. The dew collects and absorbs the moonlight. Harvesting all of it would be a whole vial, which is like 20 drops!" He went over to the mare, picked her up, placed her on the bed and started to tend her wounds. "With Luna's help we can give her a voice!"

"Yes of course! If it cured my blindness it could cure her being a mute!" Finder grinned  
The pegasus only laid there wincing when ever Seeker touched her.

"It's alright young one," he cooed "I am not going to hurt you. You are safe now my wife and I will protect you and we will even give you a voice."

The pegasus was a full grown mare, but she continued to wince not liking a stallion's touch.

He looked at her sadly "You must have been violated huh?"

The pegasus looked at him shaking before she ran over to a corner and curled up in it.

He looked at Finder. "Finder will you do it? Maybe she will let you tend to her. as she was obviously raped by that stallion."

Finder nodded going over but oddly enough the mare instantly bolted away shaking.  
"Looks like she's scared of both of us." Finder stated sighing

"Well we will just have to gain her trust."

The pegasus slowly came over to Flame Ruby and nuzzled her a bit.

Well I think she has taken quite a liking to Ruby" he slowly approached her "Listen we will take care of you, this," he gestured to the room "Will be your room" he said. Since they occasionally had guests the room wasn't plain but it wasn't extravagant either just a simple beautiful room.

She looked at him and moved back trembling again.

"It's alright" He gave her a moonlight wool blanket and started singing the lullaby;

"Sleep my foal,

Go to sleep my foal,

Dream sweet dreams of olden times.

Dream my foal,

Sweet dreams my foal,

Rest your weary mind.

trot under moonlit trees,

Sail all the wondrous seas,

Give into all your dreams

And sleep.

Sleep my foal

Go to sleep my foal

Have no fear

I'm here by your side

Dream my foal

Sweet dreams my foal

The sun has said goodnight

Drift through the open sky

Wings spread and spirits high

Wave as the clouds go by

And Sleep"

The mare blinked but she fainted again this time she stayed asleep

Seeker picked the mare up and placed her on the bed covering her up with the moonlight wool blanket "May Luna protect your dreams" he said and kissed her forehead good night.

The mare's wings started to unfold since they were stuck to her body in fear

Seeker smiled and quietly closed the door. "Well it has been a exhausting day my love, shall we go to sleep and try to find Luna in our dream?" Since they slept with their horns touching, they shared the same dream together.

Finder chuckled but said "No I don't want to see Luna tonight."

"Ok, Well let's go to bed. I put up a spell to alert us if someone comes in the house, or even near it." he said crawling into bed.

Finder was soon asleep with him as morning started to awaken the land after several hours went by

Seeker woke up and made breakfast for the mare and took it to her room.

The mare was panting a bit.

Seeker rushed over and gave her a check up with his magic. He sighed in relief, it was just a small cold. He summoned an ice pack and placed it on her head and set her breakfast in front of her, making sure to keep his distance.

The pegasus awoke slightly

"It's alright. I brought you some breakfast" he said using his magic to move the trey in front of her. It had binkberry muffins and apple juice.

The mare moved away from him shaking her head.

"What's wrong? he asked

The mare shook her head at the muffins because she was allergic to bink berries

"Ok" he said "You don't want the muffins. I'll just leave the juice here and make some regular pancakes and then I will bring Ruby to visit you." he smiled "Sound good?"

The pegasus looked at him, but slightly nodded a bit. Now in the light her coat was a beautiful golden brown, with a silky yet tattered blue mane.

'Poor girl' he thought making the pancakes. It was Blitz's secret recipe. Once the pancakes were done he brought them up to the mare.

The glass of apple juice was empty and on a table near the door. The mare was still in her cocoon made by her roughly trimmed feathered wings.

Seeker walked in placing the pancakes in front of her.

She sniffed them then instantly chomped on them leaving only the plate before going back into her cocoon

"Ok, now I will bring Ruby" Seeker said

The mare looked at him

"I am not going to hurt you." he said. As he started to walk out he had an idea. He turned to her, summoned a piece of paper and some colored pencils, and set them on the table.

She blinked but stayed on the floor.

He walked to Finder's room and knocked on the door.

Finder came out with Flame Ruby "Hey."

"Hey why don't we let the mare visit with Ruby?" he asked "She obviously adores her."

Finder nodded "I think she was there taking care of Ruby while the stallion goes out or something like that?"

But tonight, I really think we should talk to Luna about this." Seeker said as they walked to the mare's room.

Finder nodded, but she blinked watching little Ruby use her magic and come over to the mare who nuzzled Ruby lovingly.

Seeker nuzzled Finder. He looked at the paper he left. There was something drawn on it.

The paper was a thank you note, but she didn't want her voice back.  
Already the mare was cuddling Ruby, yet her eyes started to droop

Seeker turned to Finder "Hey, how about we let Ruby take a nap with her." he said

Finder nodded letting the two sleep since Ruby seemed comfortable with the mare.

Seeker wrote on the paper 'What is your name? please write back' and left it by the mare.

The night passed as Luna appeared to the two ponies within the dream world. "You wish to speak to me Seeker?" She asked

"Yes Luna, we found a mare in the cave and I think you need to come and look at her." he said

"A mare huh? I can sense her presence but her mind is full of nightmares." Luna said softly. Finder blinked.

"I figured that much, but you need to see her please"

Luna blinked "Something powerful is preventing me from stopping her nightmares." She stated sadly  
Finder nodded "Must be the stallion or worse."

"Well then could you come to our house physically and help?"

Luna nodded "But someone has to protect the night child, I'm afraid I cannot leave my duties." She stated

"Then later please? We really want to help her." He nuzzled Finder "We thought about moon dew to give her voice back, but she wrote that she didn't want it back. So what do we do?"

"The best way to help this mare is to get her to see and to trust you. Once that is done, the mare might be able to open up to you more." Luna explained.

"Ok thank you for your advice." Seeker replied "Oh and by the way Luna."

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Your night is beautiful. Right Finder?"

Finder nodded  
Luna blushed looking away "Thanks, now go young ponies..." She muttered leaving


	5. Chapter 5

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

The next morning they both woke up to the sun shining.

Finder yawned but she went to check on the mare

Seeker went to make breakfast. pancakes for the mare, binkberry muffins for the them, and some milk for Ruby.

The pegasus was busy feeding Ruby the milk as she smiled a bit.

Seeker pointed to the paper.

She blinked but only smiled at Ruby

He went and looked at it. There was a reply.

She hadn't written her name or anything but she did say she once was a foal sitter.

He wrote 'Will you talk to us by writing? And what should we call you?' and gave it to her.

She shook her head

He sighed "Well Ok. But if you ever want to tell us something, don't hesitate to write it down ok?" he asked her.

The mare moved away from him letting him take Ruby still not trusting him

Seeker turned to Finder "We're going to have our work cut out for us."

Finder nodded

One week later it was time to gather the moon dew.

The mare was looking a lot better but was still weak.

That night they went and gathered some moon dew and gave two drops to her for immediate strength recovery.

The pegasus stretched her wings

"You feeling better?" he asked her

She nodded

"Will you please tell us your name?" he asked

She shook her head

Seeker sighed "Is there anything you want then miss?"

She blinked but looked at her tattered feathers.

"You want to fly?"

She showed her feathers had been cliped

He smiled "I know how to fix that" he said casting a spell, making the old feathers shed and regrow new ones.

The pegasus looked at her wings and soon jumped out of the window only to happily speed off flying around

"Wow! She can fly fast." Seeker said

The pegasus came back with a basket full of apples for him.

"What's this for?" Seeker asked her as he nuzzled Finder

She nuzzled it to him

"Those are for me?"

She nodded smiling

"Thank you miss" Seeker said. He turned to Finder "Shall we bake them into a pie?" he asked

Finder was munching on a few "Yum!"  
The pegasus smiled a bit

"Do you like your room miss?" he asked

She smiled and nodded

"That's good." Seeker said, "Well I'm going to make some pie with these apples...if Finder stops eating them all."

Finder smiled "What I can't help it if I love apples, I've been starting to get tired of binkberry muffins."  
The pegasus slowly came closer to Seeker and nuzzled his hoof.

Seeker looked at the pegasus "Do you trust me?" he asked her

She nuzzled his hoof again as a 'yes'

"Will you tell me your name miss, please?" Seeker said summoning the paper and pencils and setting it down.

She looked away  
"I don't think she has one." Finder stated

"Well what should we call her?"

The pegasus moved back shaking her head

"You already have a name?" he asked

She shakes her head and moves away

"Ok I respect that you don't want to tell me, miss." he said "But know we want to help you."

She only laid down on the couch

"Hey" he said to her "I am going to bring Ruby in to visit." Seeker left the room and a few minutes later he returned with Ruby.

The pegasus was asleep

Seeker gently picked her up with magic and laid the mare in her bed covering her with the moonlight blanket.

She continued to sleep as Finder chuckled

"She must be exhausted" he said to Finder, kissing her.

Finder nodded "Why don't we take Ruby out for a bit?"

"Sure thing my love." Seeker said "Why not go to our secret spot?

Finder nodded

But before they went, Seeker cast a spell to alert them if someone hostile was near their house. He turned to Finder "Ok now let's go" he said "I left a note for the mare in case she wakes up while were gone."

Finder nodded going with him

Once they arrived at the lake they went for a swim.

Finder smiled dragging Ruby on a small raft

"Finder did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Plenty." Finder smiled

"Well I will say it again: I love you Finder" Seeker said kissing her deeply.

Finder kissed back as Ruby napped

After awhile they watched the sunset together. Seeker turned to Finder, "Remember the first time I showed you this wonder?"

She nodded smiling, but she nuzzled Ruby who was napping in her lap

"That was one of the best times in my life." he said as they headed back home.

"Mine too Seeker." Finder kissed his nose

"But the best day in my life was marrying you." he said as they reached the cottage.

"Oh Seeker..."

"Yes my love?"

Finder smiled "What's that delicious smell?" She sniffed around going inside.

"I don't know my love. Let's find out."

The pegusus had made an amazing dinner out of various fruits and veggies.

"Wow this looks really tasty Miss!" Seeker said "I can't wait to try it.

The pegasus smirked a bit and offered to hold onto Ruby while they eat.

Seeker handed Ruby to the pegasus 'I wonder what her name is' he thought.

Finder smiled and started eating "Oh my, this is good!"  
The pegasus smiled as she went upstairs to put little Ruby in her cradle

"Yes it is my love" he turned to her "There is something I want to talk to you about Finder."

Finder looked at him "What is it hun?"

He smiled "What do you think about permanently letting her be part of our family? Though it will all come down to her choice."

Finder nodded "She could be our Foal sitter while we go out hun."

"Yep she is very good with Ruby and Ruby loves her." he said smiling "And I love her like a daughter."

Finder chuckled "She's my age Seeker."

"I still love her like part of the family" he said "But you are the love of my life always and forever Finder."

Finder smiled "Seeker, I'll allow her to stay."

"That's good. When should we ask her?"

Finder shrugged

At that moment the pegasus came back.

Finder chuckled

"Miss there is something I want to ask you?"

The pegasus looked at him

"Would you like to permanantly join this family?" Seeker asked her "We would love to have you as part of our family, it's your choice though."

The pegasus's eyes widen

Seeker smiled "Well do you?"

She nodded smiling

"Well then, welcome to the family!"

The pegasus hugged them both smiling

After a moment they hugged back "Everything is going to be just fine." he said

She smiled with happy tears.  
Finder nodded "Let's party!"

"Alright I will get Midnight, Fiery, and Leaf." Seeker said "Finder you get the party set up and Miss you cook the food."

The pegasus nodded as she started, Finder was already setting things up

Seeker went to the cave to get Midnight and Leaf.

Midnight was napping with Leaf who looked so cute nuzzling her angel.

"HEY MIDNIGHT! LEAF!"

Midnight groaned "What?"

Leaf whined "Just five more minutes mommy."

Finder growled "Seeker please don't do that."

He looked at her "When did you get here Finder?"

Finder shrugged "Dunno..."

"I thought you were organizing the party." he said.

Finder shrugged "Oops?"

"Well let's get on it" he said "Midnight, Leaf, you are invited to a party that is pinkie free. There we will introduce you to a new member of the family."

Midnight and Leaf nodded coming with them

Seeker looked at Midnight "Do you know where Fiery lives?"

"Nope, she just pops up." Leaf answered for Midnight.

"Well then I don't know how we are going to tell her that she is invited." he said in a louder voice than usual, "Cause this party is going to be awesome!"

Fiery came charging in "PARTY!"  
Leaf gulped "Uh oh!"

"AH-HA! I knew you were around" Seeker said chuckling a little bit before getting serious "Now Fiery I want you to behave. This party is very special and the pony is very shy as she was abused."

Fiery nodded "Oh great a pushover."  
Leaf blinked  
Midnight looked at Finder.

"OK FIERY! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! THIS PONY WAS BEATEN, RAPED, HER WINGS WERE CLIPPED, AND SHE WAS SO TERRIFIED THAT SHE WOULDN'T EVEN LET FINDER GO NEAR HER! IF THAT WAS YOU, DO YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD HANDLE IT ANY BETTER?! DO YOU?! I THINK NOT!" Seeker yelled with a tone that rivaled even the royal canterlot voice, "NOW I DON'T NORMALLY GET THIS ANGRY, BUT WHAT YOU SAID WAS THE LAST STRAW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME I WAS A TAD BIT ANGRIER THAN THIS?! I WAS CONSUMED BY DARKNESS! WHEN I WAS LITTLE, I KILLED MY MOTHER I MADE HER SUFFER AND JUST RECENTLY I NEARLY KILLED FINDER! YOU DO NOT WANT TO MAKE ME ANY ANGRIER FIERY!"

Fiery blinked but gulped.  
Midnight stood unaffected as she nodded.  
Leaf whined hiding behind Midnight.  
"Is it the other ponies that scare you."Finder sighed "Settle down Seeker, you're scaring Leaf."

Seeker took some deep breaths as the fire slowly left his eyes. "Sorry for scaring you Leaf." he said gently to her and in a more firm voice said "So Fiery, are we clear about this?"

Fiery nodded but yawned. "Meh."  
Finder face-hoofed herself as Leaf looked at Seeker, but Midnight only blinked in response.

"FIERY! ARE WE CLEAR?!" he yelled

Fiery stretched and trotted into their house.  
The pegasus hid upstairs away from the others since she only knew Finder and Seeker.

Seeker went upstairs to the mares room and opened the door holding a piece of paper and a pencil.

She hid from him shaking under the bed

"What's wrong?" he asked her handing her the piece of paper. "Will you write what's wrong?"

The pegasus shook her head staying under the bed

"Is it the other ponies that scare you?"

The pegasus nodded slightly shaking

"It's alright, they are very close friends of ours. there is even a filly."

The pegasus hid still, but blinked seeing Leaf coming over.  
"Who ya talking to Seeker?" She asked looking at him.

"This is the pegasus I was talking about Leaf. I think she could use some comfort from you."

The pegasus slowly came out but she looked at the filly's leg.  
"Eh?! There was a pegasus under your bed?!"

"She was hiding because she doesn't know you guys. She doesn't trust strangers."

Leaf nodded "Oh that makes sense." She stated looking at the pegasus.

"She's a mute, so in a way she is like you Leaf." Seeker said "She hasn't even revealed her name to us yet. But I am not going to rush her. She will tell us when she is ready."

Leaf blinked and playfully tugged the pegasus out of hiding smirking "Come on now."  
The pegasus blinked

The next morning they both woke up to the sun shining.

Finder yawned but she went to check on the mare

Seeker went to make breakfast. pancakes for the mare, binkberry muffins for the them, and some milk for Ruby.

The pegasus was busy feeding Ruby the milk as she smiled a bit.

Seeker pointed to the paper.

She blinked but only smiled at Ruby

He went and looked at it. There was a reply.

She hadn't written her name or anything but she did say she once was a foal sitter.

He wrote 'Will you talk to us by writing? And what should we call you?' and gave it to her.

She shook her head

He sighed "Well Ok. But if you ever want to tell us something, don't hesitate to write it down ok?" he asked her.

The mare moved away from him letting him take Ruby still not trusting him

Seeker turned to Finder "We're going to have our work cut out for us."

Finder nodded

One week later it was time to gather the moon dew.

The mare was looking a lot better but was still weak.

That night they went and gathered some moon dew and gave two drops to her for immediate strength recovery.

The pegasus stretched her wings

"You feeling better?" he asked her

She nodded

"Will you please tell us your name?" he asked

She shook her head

Seeker sighed "Is there anything you want then miss?"

She blinked but looked at her tattered feathers.

"You want to fly?"

She showed her feathers had been cliped

He smiled "I know how to fix that" he said casting a spell, making the old feathers shed and regrow new ones.

The pegasus looked at her wings and soon jumped out of the window only to happily speed off flying around

"Wow! She can fly fast." Seeker said

The pegasus came back with a basket full of apples for him.

"What's this for?" Seeker asked her as he nuzzled Finder

She nuzzled it to him

"Those are for me?"

She nodded smiling

"Thank you miss" Seeker said. He turned to Finder "Shall we bake them into a pie?" he asked

Finder was munching on a few "Yum!"  
The pegasus smiled a bit

"Do you like your room miss?" he asked

She smiled and nodded

"That's good." Seeker said, "Well I'm going to make some pie with these apples...if Finder stops eating them all."

Finder smiled "What I can't help it if I love apples, I've been starting to get tired of binkberry muffins."  
The pegasus slowly came closer to Seeker and nuzzled his hoof.

Seeker looked at the pegasus "Do you trust me?" he asked her

She nuzzled his hoof again as a 'yes'

"Will you tell me your name miss, please?" Seeker said summoning the paper and pencils and setting it down.

She looked away  
"I don't think she has one." Finder stated

"Well what should we call her?"

The pegasus moved back shaking her head

"You already have a name?" he asked

She shakes her head and moves away

"Ok I respect that you don't want to tell me, miss." he said "But know we want to help you."

She only laid down on the couch

"Hey" he said to her "I am going to bring Ruby in to visit." Seeker left the room and a few minutes later he returned with Ruby.

The pegasus was asleep

Seeker gently picked her up with magic and laid the mare in her bed covering her with the moonlight blanket.

She continued to sleep as Finder chuckled

"She must be exhausted" he said to Finder, kissing her.

Finder nodded "Why don't we take Ruby out for a bit?"

"Sure thing my love." Seeker said "Why not go to our secret spot?

Finder nodded

But before they went, Seeker cast a spell to alert them if someone hostile was near their house. He turned to Finder "Ok now let's go" he said "I left a note for the mare in case she wakes up while were gone."

Finder nodded going with him

Once they arrived at the lake they went for a swim.

Finder smiled dragging Ruby on a small raft

"Finder did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Plenty." Finder smiled

"Well I will say it again: I love you Finder" Seeker said kissing her deeply.

Finder kissed back as Ruby napped

After awhile they watched the sunset together. Seeker turned to Finder, "Remember the first time I showed you this wonder?"

She nodded smiling, but she nuzzled Ruby who was napping in her lap

"That was one of the best times in my life." he said as they headed back home.

"Mine too Seeker." Finder kissed his nose

"But the best day in my life was marrying you." he said as they reached the cottage.

"Oh Seeker..."

"Yes my love?"

Finder smiled "What's that delicious smell?" She sniffed around going inside.

"I don't know my love. Let's find out."

The pegusus had made an amazing dinner out of various fruits and veggies.

"Wow this looks really tasty Miss!" Seeker said "I can't wait to try it.

The pegasus smirked a bit and offered to hold onto Ruby while they eat.

Seeker handed Ruby to the pegasus 'I wonder what her name is' he thought.

Finder smiled and started eating "Oh my, this is good!"  
The pegasus smiled as she went upstairs to put little Ruby in her cradle

"Yes it is my love" he turned to her "There is something I want to talk to you about Finder."

Finder looked at him "What is it hun?"

He smiled "What do you think about permanently letting her be part of our family? Though it will all come down to her choice."

Finder nodded "She could be our Foal sitter while we go out hun."

"Yep she is very good with Ruby and Ruby loves her." he said smiling "And I love her like a daughter."

Finder chuckled "She's my age Seeker."

"I still love her like part of the family" he said "But you are the love of my life always and forever Finder."

Finder smiled "Seeker, I'll allow her to stay."

"That's good. When should we ask her?"

Finder shrugged

At that moment the pegasus came back.

Finder chuckled

"Miss there is something I want to ask you?"

The pegasus looked at him

"Would you like to permanantly join this family?" Seeker asked her "We would love to have you as part of our family, it's your choice though."

The pegasus's eyes widen

Seeker smiled "Well do you?"

She nodded smiling

"Well then, welcome to the family!"

The pegasus hugged them both smiling

After a moment they hugged back "Everything is going to be just fine." he said

She smiled with happy tears.  
Finder nodded "Let's party!"

"Alright I will get Midnight, Fiery, and Leaf." Seeker said "Finder you get the party set up and Miss you cook the food."

The pegasus nodded as she started, Finder was already setting things up

Seeker went to the cave to get Midnight and Leaf.

Midnight was napping with Leaf who looked so cute nuzzling her angel.

"HEY MIDNIGHT! LEAF!"

Midnight groaned "What?"

Leaf whined "Just five more minutes mommy."

Finder growled "Seeker please don't do that."

He looked at her "When did you get here Finder?"

Finder shrugged "Dunno..."

"I thought you were organizing the party." he said.

Finder shrugged "Oops?"

"Well let's get on it" he said "Midnight, Leaf, you are invited to a party that is pinkie free. There we will introduce you to a new member of the family."

Midnight and Leaf nodded coming with them

Seeker looked at Midnight "Do you know where Fiery lives?"

"Nope, she just pops up." Leaf answered for Midnight.

"Well then I don't know how we are going to tell her that she is invited." he said in a louder voice than usual, "Cause this party is going to be awesome!"

Fiery came charging in "PARTY!"  
Leaf gulped "Uh oh!"

"AH-HA! I knew you were around" Seeker said chuckling a little bit before getting serious "Now Fiery I want you to behave. This party is very special and the pony is very shy as she was abused."

Fiery nodded "Oh great a pushover."  
Leaf blinked  
Midnight looked at Finder.

"OK FIERY! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! THIS PONY WAS BEATEN, RAPED, HER WINGS WERE CLIPPED, AND SHE WAS SO TERRIFIED THAT SHE WOULDN'T EVEN LET FINDER GO NEAR HER! IF THAT WAS YOU, DO YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD HANDLE IT ANY BETTER?! DO YOU?! I THINK NOT!" Seeker yelled with a tone that rivaled even the royal canterlot voice, "NOW I DON'T NORMALLY GET THIS ANGRY, BUT WHAT YOU SAID WAS THE LAST STRAW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME I WAS A TAD BIT ANGRIER THAN THIS?! I WAS CONSUMED BY DARKNESS! WHEN I WAS LITTLE, I KILLED MY MOTHER I MADE HER SUFFER AND JUST RECENTLY I NEARLY KILLED FINDER! YOU DO NOT WANT TO MAKE ME ANY ANGRIER FIERY!"

Fiery blinked but gulped.  
Midnight stood unaffected as she nodded.  
Leaf whined hiding behind Midnight.  
"Is it the other ponies that scare you."Finder sighed "Settle down Seeker, you're scaring Leaf."

Seeker took some deep breaths as the fire slowly left his eyes. "Sorry for scaring you Leaf." he said gently to her and in a more firm voice said "So Fiery, are we clear about this?"

Fiery nodded but yawned. "Meh."  
Finder face-hoofed herself as Leaf looked at Seeker, but Midnight only blinked in response.

"FIERY! ARE WE CLEAR?!" he yelled

Fiery stretched and trotted into their house.  
The pegasus hid upstairs away from the others since she only knew Finder and Seeker.

Seeker went upstairs to the mares room and opened the door holding a piece of paper and a pencil.

She hid from him shaking under the bed

"What's wrong?" he asked her handing her the piece of paper. "Will you write what's wrong?"

The pegasus shook her head staying under the bed

"Is it the other ponies that scare you?"

The pegasus nodded slightly shaking

"It's alright, they are very close friends of ours. there is even a filly."

The pegasus hid still, but blinked seeing Leaf coming over.  
"Who ya talking to Seeker?" She asked looking at him.

"This is the pegasus I was talking about Leaf. I think she could use some comfort from you."

The pegasus slowly came out but she looked at the filly's leg.  
"Eh?! There was a pegasus under your bed?!"

"She was hiding because she doesn't know you guys. She doesn't trust strangers."

Leaf nodded "Oh that makes sense." She stated looking at the pegasus.

"She's a mute, so in a way she is like you Leaf." Seeker said "She hasn't even revealed her name to us yet. But I am not going to rush her. She will tell us when she is ready."

Leaf blinked and playfully tugged the pegasus out of hiding smirking "Come on now."  
The pegasus blinked


	6. Chapter 6

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

Seeker looked at the pegasus "See they are good friends and as nice as Finder and I are."

The pegasus gulped but she nuzzled Leaf's back a bit.

"See. Now Leaf I would like you to be with her while I introduce the guests one at a time starting with Midnight, ok?

Leaf had already brought the pegasus downstairs smirking "Looky what I found!" She grinned as the Pegasus shook.

"LEAF STOP! BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW! SHE IS NOT READY FOR THIS!" He yelled so loud that everypony could hear him.

The pegasus ran away and hid somewhere around the house shaking like mad.  
Leaf gulped "Oops..."

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU LEAF! SHE WAS ABUSED! SHE IS NOT READY FOR THIS!" he yelled "I am sorry everypony but the party is over. Midnight, Leaf, and Fiery you stay. Everypony else needs to go."

Everyone whined sighing but Finder looked at them, "No everypony can stay, Seeker and I will try and get our friend to come out again."

"Ok, but you three come with us." he said turning to Midnight, Leaf, and Fiery. "She needs to trust you. Leaf, don't do anything without thinking it through."

Finder looked around for the pegasus with the others partying.

Seeker looked with tears in his eyes. "Please be safe! Please Luna protect her!"

Finder lead them to an old storage area under her house as she spotted the pegasus.

Seeker slowly approached the mare with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Miss" he cried, "I should have known better than to invite all those ponies. Please forgive me."

The pegasus was still shaking as she stayed in her cramped space.  
Finder patted Seeker's back "It's not your fault."

"But it is! I knew she wasn't ready, but I did it anyway. And now I fear I have lost her trust completely!" he sobbed.

The pegasus tapped his hoof shaking her head

"But I hurt you Miss." he continued crying, "I don't even know your name and now I will never know."

The pegasus slowly brought him close

"What is it Miss?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

She nuzzled him as if to say 'I don't blame you for this.'

He dropped his head in shame and his horn accidently brushed against her head. A name suddenly popped into his head. "Desert Wind." He mumbled.

She blinked and nodded smiling a bit

"That's your name? Desert Wind?"

The pegasus nodded but looked down showing a blank flank.

Seeker smiled "I don't care about that." he said "You don't need a cutie mark to be special. Desert Wind is a beautiful name!" he turned to Finder. "Don't you agree my love?"

Finder nodded "Yeah!"  
Desert Wind blinked but smiled slightly.

"Wind, do you want me to introduce the ponies to you one at a time?"

Desert wind moved back into her cramped spot scared.  
"I'd prefer we'd call her Desert, cause of Silver wind alright?"

"Ok Desert just let me know when you're ready, ok?"

Desert wind gulped but blinked seeing Fluttershy come in.  
Finder looked over "Somepony followed us."

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just heard that there was an abused pegasus and I wanted to help her. I mean if that's alright with you." Fluttershy replied timidly.

Desert wind slowly came out

"Desert this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy this is Desert Wind." Seeker said as he introduced them.

Desert wind nodded

"Um, do you like animals?" she asked

Desert blinked, but nodded

"OH good would you like to come and see some?"

Desert nodded going with her.

A little later they came back.

Desert wind gulped and stood before everypony again this time she was slightly more brave

"Are you ready Desert? You don't have to if your not ready."

Desert nodded trying to look brave.

"Everypony this is the new member of our family Desert Wind! Now she is a mute, but that does not matter because she makes up for it with kindness."

Desert wind blushed looking away

"It's alright Desert" Seeker said soothingly. "They mean you no harm I promise. If anypony DOES get out of line, Finder and I will personally protect you."

Desert blinked but she smiled a bit.

"Desert, this is Midnight and her adopted filly Leaf." He motioned them to come forward.

Midnight nodded in greeting while Leaf smiled "Hiya!" She grinned as Desert nodded back.

"Fiery, no funny business!" Seeker warned her. "Desert this is Fiery. She is a prankster but she has promised not to pull any on you."

Fiery whistled as Desert stepped on a whoopie cushion. "Oops." she chuckled slightly but blinked as Desert snickered.

"Well good job fiery you made her snicker."

Fiery chuckled "Nothing like a fart to make someone laugh." She stated as Desert nodded, but the pegasus stretched her wings out.

"What is it Desert?"

Desert went up stairs and curled up after the day.

Seeker walked inside Desert's room and kissed her good night.

Desert moved away looking at him, she narrowed her eyes a bit at him as she slept away from him.  
Finder blinked "You'd best not do that Seeker ok?"

Right, sorry I just wanted her to have sweet dreams, but your right she's not yet ready." He walked with Finder to their room, "Well good night my love." He said snuggling with her.

Finder smiled and cuddled back falling asleep, but during the night Desert kept watch over Ruby smiling.

The next morning Seeker got up and made some apple blackberry pancakes.

Desert was still asleep in her bed, but soon a knock came on the door

"Desert it is time to get up! I made some apple and apple blackberry pancakes for breakfast." Seeker said.

Desert stayed asleep, but Finder answered the door. "Yes?" The red unicorn asked looking at the taller mare

"Desert, its time for breakfast!" he yelled

"Let her sleep." Finder shouted back at Seeker before looking at the mare. "Sorry, but please come in." She stated letting the mare inside.

"May I ask you your name Madam?" Seeker inquired.

"Lone Wolf." She stated plainly showing her bright silver armor.  
Finder blinked.

"How can we help you Lone Wolf?"

Lone wolf looked at him yet she was tall like a princess, and was even an alicorn too. "I'm looking for someone. A small purple alicorn filly."

"Sorry Lone Wolf, but there is no alicorn here. Its just my wife Finder, our foal Fire Ruby, a pegasus named Desert Wind, and myself."

Lone wolf sighed before leaving  
Finder looked at Seeker. "She seems worried about that filly."

"Yes. Maybe we should keep an eye out for the filly."

Finder nodded

Seeker left a note for Desert. 'Desert, could you watch Ruby for us while we go out? Thanks ~Seeker and Finder' And left with Finder to look for Lone Wolf and offer their help.

Lone wolf looked at them and nodded accepting it.  
Finder sniffed around.

"Well my love?" Seeker asked. Suddenly he heard some pawsteps behind him.

Lone wolf smiled at it. "Ah my pet Nova!" She smirked as Nova barked running over

Seeker trotted up to it. He was accustomed to Timberwolfs, having even conversed with one telepathically. So he was not scared of the wolf.

Lone wolf smirked "She's a dire wolf."  
Finder's jaw dropped.

Seeker was busy having a telepathic conversation with Nova. 'So your name is Nova?' he asked her.

The wolf nodded barking.  
Lone wolf chuckled but looked at Finder when she dashed off.

"FINDER! WAIT UP!" Seeker yelled.

Lone wolf and Nova followed him

"What is it Finder?!"

Finder smirked as she saw the purple filly

"LONE WOLF! MY WIFE HAS FOUND HER!"

Lone wolf's eyes widen.

"Well what are you waiting for Lone Wolf?"

Lone wolf gulped "My little sis..."

"THAT'S YOUR SISTER?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR FILLY!"

Lone wolf nodded "Yeah, my long lost sis.."

"What happened? No, no, no, no, you can tell us once we get back to our place. ok?"

Lone wolf slowly walked over her eyes starting to tear up.  
Finder smirked

Seeker turned to Nova. 'This makes me feel all fuzzy inside, how about you Nova?'

She nodded as Lone wolf hugged Gentle Spirit  
Finder sniffled

"Well this is very touching." He turned once again to Nova. 'Can I hug you Nova? *sniff*'

Nova nodded smiling at Lone wolf

He briefly hugged her and then proceeded to nuzzle Finder.

Nova barked as Finder huggled him  
Gentle spirit was crying as she held onto Lone wolf

"Well, let's go back to our place. Ok Lone wolf?"

Lone wolf was now carrying the filly on her back as she nodded "I got my sis back, so I'm happy."

They arrived at the cottage, where Lone Wolf proceeded to tell her story.

Lone wolf explained what happened.

"Wow, that is quite the story." Seeker said as he heard Desert coming down the stairs.

Desert yawned

"Morning Desert. How are you doing?"

She nodded before eating an entire plateful of food.

"Lone Wolf, meet our foalsitter and daughter, Desert Wind."

Lone wolf spat out some cider "But she's like the same age as Finder right?!"  
Desert shook her head.  
Gentle spirit blinked "I think Seeker and Finder are older ponies like Mr and Mrs cake."

"We adopted her after we found her in a cave with signs that she was abused. I will not go into details as she has been through enough, so I will put it like this. Everything that could have been done to her, had been done to her."

Desert shrunk down and squeezed her eyes tightly.

Finder sighed "Seeker don't talk about that while she is here."

Lone wolf blinked and Gentle spirit nodded.

"Right I am going by this the wrong way. Sorry Desert."

Finder snorted "For that Seeker, no kisses for you today." She scolded.  
Lone wolf chuckled as Gentle spirit started to fall asleep.

"AWWWW but honey..." Seeker whined.

Finder looked away "Nope."

"What did I do wrong?"

Finder snorted "You spoke of that in front of Desert Wind."

"Yeah, I really messed up. I'm sorry Desert. I should of kept my mouth shut." He said sadly. "Please forgive me. I understand if don't accept my apology. I spoke of something that should stay forgotten."

Desert continued to shake with tears.

Seeker sighed and walked outside.

Lone wolf came beside him

Seeker hardly noticed her. "I am just no good at this. I'm just a good for nothing stallion."

"No you're not."

"How so? I can't help her, I always say the wrong things. Face it, All I do is remind her of what she's been through."

Lone wolf patted his back "Finder still loves ya."

"I'm surprised that she still does. Seeing as I tried to kill her."

Lone wolf nodded "Nothing can kill true love Seeker, your hearts are connected."

"I still think I'm useless. Nothing can change that I just make things worse for Desert. Maybe I should leave. I mean Finder will get over it and Desert will get more trusting of ponies." He sighed. "I will be fine. I have been on my own since I was a colt. I can do it again."

Finder came out and hugged him tightly

"Finder, I think.."

Finder shushed him with a kiss

"Why? Why do you still love me after all I've done?" he looked at her. "Besides all I do is make things worse for Desert. I always say and do the wrong things. I am just not good at this." His horn which usually glowed was only slightly fizzling now. "I am just useless Finder. If I leave, things will get better for you and for Desert. Desert doesn't trust me anymore but she still trusts you. So you can help her but I can't. All I will do is remind her of what horrors she has suffered." he turned and started to walk away "I will stay with my friend Shadow blitz for a while. Then I will leave for who knows where."

Finder hugged him with tears "I need you Seeker, you gave me my sight back, you loved me for me when I was blind... without you I'd be dead!"

"I really love you Finder and I want to stay with you, but besides loosing Deserts trust, I tried to kill you! If I leave, both of you will be safe."

"NO! Please Seeker don't leave me!" Finder grabbed him "What about your foal Flame Ruby huh?"

"But.."

"Dada." Flame ruby cooed in Desert's arms looking at Seeker.  
Finder smiled a bit "See, Ruby and I need you Seeker..."

Seeker broke down crying. Suddenly his horn ceased glowing and he collapsed to the ground.

Finder's eyes widen "SEEKER!"

Seeker was just laying on the ground.

Finder shook him "Seeker? come on wake up!"

He didn't respond.

Finder gave him some of the special dew making him swallow it with a kiss.

Seeker stayed unconscious as he had lapsed into a self-induced coma.

Finder placed her horn against his using all her magic to awaken him.

Finder was assaulted by a tidal wave of memories and emotions. His mind showed the sadness, that had lost Desert's trust. The anger at himself, for making things worse. The horror, that he had tried to kill Finder. The fear of losing her and their foal. The anguish, that he had made his mother suffer. The grief of losing his sister to sickness, and the regret that he couldn't save her.

Finder hugged his soul with her own "Seeker, you're not alone anymore..."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT, CAN'T YOU SEE I AM IN PAIN! JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Finder continued to stay with him "Seeker stop!"

He mentally pushed her away. Too deep in grief to listen. "STAY THE BUCK AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY! JUST BUCKING GO AWAY!"

Finder kissed him deeply staying by his side "No matter what the hay you say, I'm staying you bucking hear me!"

"I LOST MY SISTER BECAUSE I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH TO GET THE MEDICINE SHE NEEDED! MY MOTHER LOVED ME AND I MURDERED HER SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! MY DAD WAS MORTALLY WOUNDED AND DIED RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! I SLAUGHTERED A WHOLE VILLAGE! DO YOU THINK I BUCKING WANT TO BE BY YOU! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" He mentally screamed at her. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU! YOU STINKING MULE!"

Finder held onto him tightly, even as her horn started to break "I WON'T LEAVE YOU,YA BUCKING HEAR ME! SEEKER!" She snapped back sending all the good memories into his mind.

Seeker started breathing heavily as he suddenly bolted up and out the door screaming. "MY WIFE CUSSED AT ME!"

Finder panted but fainted her horn falling into pieces even as Shadow Blitz came over

Shadow blitz, true to his name moved like a shadow, quick and silent. He quickly gathered the pieces of the splintered horn, as he had dealt with many shattered horns, and rushed inside.

Finder shot back up and ran after Seeker not caring

Shadow blitz grabbed Finder tightly with his magic "It's all right Finder. Seeker has a funny way of waking up that's all. I think he just realized that you swore at him." He levitated her to the couch and laid her down. "You need to rest after shattering your horn. You're lucky I was here because I am one of the very few ponies that knows how to reattach a horn."Shadow blitz grabbed Finder tightly with his magic "It's all right Finder. Seeker has a funny way of waking up that's all. I think he just realized that you swore at him." He levitated her to the couch and laid her down. "You need to rest after shattering your horn. You're lucky I was here because I am one of the very few ponies that knows how to reattach a horn."

Finder moved away "No leave it."

Shadow ignored her. He quickly and precisely reconstructed it then reattached it to her head. "There. Now you can look for Seeker." He sat down on the couch. "I will wait here for you to return."

Finder got up but her horn fell to the ground "It won't reattach..."

"Does Seeker have moon dew?"

She shook her head and ran out to search for him

He picked up the horn and pulled out a vial of moon dew from his cape he put three drops on it and rubbed it around. "Now I will just wait for them to get back."

Finder was dragging Seeker home

They arrived to see Shadow polishing Finder's horn. A vial of moon dew was on the table next to him.

Finder looked at Seeker

"FINDER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HORN?!"

Finder laid down on the couch

"FINDER! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Finder explained everything as she laid her head on her pillow

Shadow finished coating the horn in moon dew. "Finder! Come here please!"

Finder was asleep exhausted

"Well I guess we will have to do this in the morning." Shadow walked outside and used his magic to make a hammock.

Finder continued to sleep as Desert nuzzled Seeker

Seeker backed away and ran outside.

Lone wolf looked at him "What's wrong man?"

"I don't want to remind her of her past." he whispered.

"Ya won't if ya don't speak of it." Lone wolf stated

"It's not just that, there is also physical touch that does that, like kissing her goodnight. I just can't take the chance. I have already lost her trust."

Desert came over to him

Seeker started to back away again.

Desert hugged him

Seeker was confused "Why are you hugging me? I made you relive dark memories. I don't deserve this."

Desert Wind smiled and finally wrote something "I can never stay mad at my daddy"

Seeker started sobbing. "Y-you mean you don't h-hate me?"

She nodded nuzzling him

At that Seeker completely lost it as he broke down crying.

Desert stayed hugging him smiling

"M-may I give y-you a h-hug Desert?"

She nodded smiling

And for the first time Seeker gave her a good hug, "I l-love you Desert. Y-you are a wonderful daughter and I-I am glad to have you."

Desert nuzzled him

"I am so sorry for all I've done Desert."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

Desert shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Desert. You have no idea how much it means to me." He walked her to her room "May I give you a good night hug Desert?"

She nodded.

Seeker gently hugged her. "Sweet dreams Desert." He said as he started walking out of the room. "I'll see you in the morning."

Desert nodded before she curled up into her bed.

Seeker quietly closed her door and went downstairs.

Finder was still asleep.

He gently picked her up and carried her to their room.

Finder cuddled him.

He smiled and laid her on the bed.

Finder nuzzled his chest.

"Good night my love."

Ruby cried.

He went over to her, "Shh. It's alright Ruby, dada's here." He said as he started singing her the lullaby.

"Sleep my foal,

Go to sleep my foal,

Dream sweet dreams of olden times.

Dream my foal,

Sweet dreams my foal,

Rest your weary mind.

Trot under moonlit trees,

Sail all the wondrous seas,

Give into all your dreams

And sleep.

Sleep my foal

Go to sleep my foal

Have no fear

I'm here by your side

Dream my foal

Sweet dreams my foal

The sun has said goodnight

Drift through the open sky

Wings spread and spirits high

Wave as the clouds go by

And Sleep."

Ruby cried still as a new tooth was seen.

Seeker cast a spell to take away the pain.

Ruby sniffled but raised her little hooves to her daddy. "Dada."

Seeker picked her up. "I love you Ruby." He said, gently cradling her in his arms.

Ruby hugged him nuzzling his neck.

He went downstairs and sat on the rocking chair, slowly rocking her.

Ruby soon fell asleep, but on the couch Lone wolf was asleep cuddling Gentle spirit.

Seeker carried Ruby back upstairs and tucked her in her cradle. He covered her up with her special blanket.

Ruby slept looking so cute.

Seeker kissed Ruby's forehead and crawled into bed with Finder.

The next day was busy.

Shadow came inside and this time he successfully reattached Finder's horn. "Well I'll be on my way now." He said as he started for the door.

"Shadow." Finder smiled.

He stopped. "What is it Finder?"

Finder hugged him. "Thanks."

"What is there to thank? I was merely doing what anypony would have done."

Finder kissed his cheek. "You're the uncle of Ruby, my friend." She stated trotting away.

"But I'm not related to Seeker." He replied confused.

"I know, but I want you to be Ruby's uncle."

"Why?"

Finder smirked. "You're like a brother to Seeker, so why not."

"Very well. But I don't stay in one place for very long because I like to travel, so I won't be here all the time." Shadow said as he walked away.

"It's alright friend."

"Take care of yourself Finder. You too, Seeker. I will be back in about three months." And with that he left.

Finder nodded before she looked at Seeker.

"What is it my love?"

Finder stretched. "Nothing hun, just loving your sweet smile."

"Aww thanks." He said as Desert came downstairs.

Finder smiled, but looked at Lone wolf who was panting heavily.

"LONE WOLF!" Seeker cried as he rushed to the mare.

Lone wolf was burning up as she panted.

Seeker quickly took off her armor.

Lone wolf had scars beyond anything underneath, but she continued to pant.

"Finder! Hurry and get the Swinela root juice from the potion chest upstairs!"

Finder did so bringing it to him. "These are old wounds I see..."

"I wonder where she got them from." He replied as he took the vial. "Lone Wolf, I need you to drink this right away!"

Lone wolf panted still unable to do so.  
Finder sighed. "She's just ill Seeker..."

"We have to get her to drink it or the fever will get worse!"

Lone wolf puked into a bucket.  
Finder cringed.

"Ok it's time for the other option." He turned to Desert. "Desert go up to you room please."

Desert nodded leaving.

Once she had left Seeker pulled out a needle and filled it with Swinela juice.

Finder sighed but saw Gentle spirit nuzzle Lone wolf.

Seeker went over to Lone Wolf. "Now Lone Wolf this will hurt a bit." He said as he inserted the needle into her leg.

Lone wolf winced slightly but Gentle spirit nuzzled her still

Seeker injected the swinela juice into her bloodstream.

Lone wolf panted still

After an hour the fever slowly died down as the swinela juice kicked in.

Lone wolf was just asleep as she breathed heavily.  
Finder looked at Seeker "Why send Desert upstairs if you were just going to inject Lone wolf?"

"Because I didn't want to bring back dark memories."

Finder sighed "She was raped not injected..." She whispered lowly.

"I didn't want to take the chance."

Finder nodded

"Desert you can come back down now!"

Desert had fallen asleep as she snuggled the smaller couch upstairs

"Finder you go comfort Gentle spirit. I will stay and watch Lone Wolf."

Finder nodded nuzzling Gentle Spirit

Soon the sun went down, but Seeker stayed up monitoring Lone Wolf's condition.

Lone wolf started to wake up

"Easy there Lone Wolf."

Lone wolf blinked "Ugh..."

"So where did you get those scars?" Seeker asked pointing at them.

Lone wolf looked at her body "When you're constantly traveling you run into dangers."

"Oh I know what you mean." He removed his cape revealing three scars stretching from his shoulder all the way to his tail.

"Yikes." Lone wolf blinked

"A skirmish with a manticore." He replied putting his cape back on.

Lone wolf nodded but sighed looking at Nova

"So where did you get Nova, Lone Wolf?"

"She found me, I was traveling through the everfree forest and well I tamed her when I was a filly."

"Yeah I for the most part grew up alone."

"Same..."

"It's painful being thrown out of your village as a colt."

"It's painful watching your own mother die of an illness..."

"Yes we are alike in more ways than one Lone Wolf. We know pain and sadness and can recognize it in the blink of an eye. We have experienced things that nopony should have to go through." He sighed.

Lone wolf nodded but kissed his cheek "Too bad you're already taken Seeker..."

"Yep, Finder is my whole world."

Lone wolf nodded

"Well you need sleep Wolf. Is it alright if I call you that?"

She nodded

"Ok then Wolf, you need sleep after that fever." He turned the couch into a bed. "This is where you will sleep."

"I like the couch, Seeker..." She stated plainly

He changed it back. "Well good night Wolf. Have Nova wake me up if you are feeling even the slightest sick."

Wolf nodded but swayed a bit

"Ok change of plans." He said sitting in the rocking chair. "I am going to stay here and watch over you."

Wolf shook her head "I'm ok."

"No you're not, you just suffered a terrible fever."

Wolf sighed "It was just fatigue..."

"I am still staying."

Wolf sighed but her front hooves wobbled "Can I have my armor back now?"

He handed it to her.

Wolf carefully placed her hooves into them "I was born with bad hooves..."

"So this armor has a double purpose to hide your scars and to help you walk."

She nodded "Yeah, I'm nopony special..." She sighed curling up. Gentle spirit came over to her and curled up next to her smiling

"That is a lie and you know it Wolf. Where would Gentle Spirit be without you. huh. Living on the streets searching and begging for food! But you saved her from that. Now look me in the eye and tell me that you are nopony special."

Wolf looked at him but couldn't bring herself to say it because she felt Gentle spirit cuddle against her smiling.

"See, you know that you are special."

Wolf didn't look at him "Oh shut up..."

Seeker laughed. "Good to see you still have humor Wolf."

Wolf sighed but nuzzled Gentle Spirit

"Well goodnight Wolf and you too Gentle Spirit."

Wolf nodded curling up keeping Gentle Spirit warm

Seeker went upstairs to Finder's room.

he crawled into bed with her. "Finder?"

She was asleep laying on her side

"Finder." He shook her.

She continued to sleep

"Finder wake up." he said shaking her harder.

"What?" She moaned

"I want to talk to you about something."

Finder sighed "What?"

"What do you think about having another foal?"

Finder blinked "Another?"

"Not right away but maybe in a couple years."

Finder shrugged "I guess."

He sighed. "That lifted a burden off my mind."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, now let's go to sleep my love." He said snuggling next to her.

She smiled a bit and fell asleep

The next morning the sun was shining and the sky was clear.

Finder continued to sleep

Seeker got up and made breakfast. "I hope they like my pancakes."

Desert came down, but wobbled a bit

"Hey Desert, a little dizzy this morning?"

Desert panted a bit

Seeker trotted over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She coughed a bit

He led her to the couch "here Desert, you just lay down on the couch and relax ok?"

Desert coughed again

"Desert! Have you slept at all?!"

She nodded and wrote "I'm just sick ok?"

"Well just rest then. That is the best thing for you right now. Later I will get you something for the cough, ok?"

She nodded and laid her head down.

later that day he mixed up some cough medicine. "Here Desert drink this it will get rid of your cough."

Desert looked at him

"What's wrong Desert?" He cringed as a thought entered his mind. "Please don't tell me I stirred up memories again."

She shook her head "Just feeling weak..." She wrote

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head

"Here have some swinela juice. I sweetened it with honey" he said offering the bottle to her. "It will help with the sickness."

Desert shook her head "I'll puke..." She wrote

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head coughing

"I have a solution, but I can't afford to use it."

Desert shook her head

"What do I do Desert? I can't risk losing a family member but I can't risk losing your trust either. What am I to do?!" There were tears in his eyes.

Desert sighed "It's ok..." She wrote

He sobbed "Its not ok! The only solution I can think of will bring back memories which I swore never to do again!"

Desert closed her eyes

"NO DON'T DIE ON ME DESERT! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Desert was breathing as she slept

Seeker sighed in relief 'Thank Celestia she is just asleep.' He thought.

Desert coughed a bit but continued to sleep

Seeker walked over to the rocking chair and sat down as he watched over her.

Desert panted

"Ok I can't sit here and do nothing! I have to help her!" He took out a needle and filled it with swinela juice.

Desert coughed

Seeker walked over "I'm so sorry Desert." He whispered as he inserted the needle.

Desert winced but continued to pant.

Seeker hesitated for a moment as he scanned her for any allergy to the swinela juice. Finding nothing, he proceeded to inject the medicine.

Desert gasped letting out a small yelp, but stayed in place

After the medicine had been administered to her, Seeker removed the needle and placed a bandage on the wound. "I'm sorry Desert." He sobbed as he ran out the door. "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FATHER!"

Finder stopped him "Seeker, stop being so dramatic, or I'll hoof slap ya."

"Finder everything I do is wrong! Do you think I try to be dramatic? I am a monster in a stallion's body! I KILLED MY MOTHER! AND NOT QUICK, NO I KILLED HER SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AND I ENJOYED EVERY MOMENT OF IT!" He yelled. "I! AM! A! MONSTER!"

Finder slapped him and shook him "YOU ARE NOT! Now stop this nonsense!"

"IT'S NOT NONSENSE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER I TRIED TO KILL YOU! I AM A FAILURE! EVERYWHERE I TURN I AM DESTINED TO FAIL! I CAN'T BEAR IT!" He yelled running as fast as he could toward the Everfree forest. 'This is the only place a monster like me belongs!' he thought.

Finder grabbed his tail and stopped him

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME FINDER! I AM JUST A FAILURE NOTHING ELSE!" He yanked his tail away. "The only place that a failure belongs is the Everfree forest and there I will go!" he said disappearing in a flash.

Finder teleported him back "Because I love you, so stop it Seeker!"

"WHY WOULD YOU LOVE A MONSTER THAT COULD KILL YOU?!"

Finder kissed him "Because you're not a monster Seeker, you're my handsome stallion."

He turned away "I will never forgive myself for what I've done! I am not somepony to be loved!" He walked toward the forest. "This is the place that I will live alone. You and our foal can be safe from me."

Finder stopped him "I need you Seeker."

"Why do you need me Finder?!"

Finder held him close "You're my husband, not a failure, your not a monster either. I need your love Seeker."

"I am just not good at being a father Finder." Tears were dripping down his face "I mean just look at what I've done to Desert. For most of my life I have been alone I never had a father to teach me about the world because he died."

Finder nuzzled him "Shh..." She stated holding him close "You've done a better job than any father could've."

"How did I ever get such a loving wife like you Finder?"

Finder shrugged and nuzzled him

"I just hope Desert will forgive me."

"She will, Desert loves you Seeker, I can tell."

"Finder thank you!"

Finder nodded but smiled "I do have a real name Seeker."

"Well then what is it?"

Finder thought "I... I can't remember.."

"hmmm maybe Zecora has a solution."

Finder shook her head "No."

"Why not Finder?"

Finder looked down "I tried."

"It's strange you can't remember your name Finder."

"I kept hitting my head as a filly..."

He hugged her tight "I don't care if you don't remember your "real" name. To me, you will always be Finder. My savior."

She blushed

"What are you blushing for?"

"Oh no reason."

"Come on Finder. There is ALWAYS a reason."

Finder chuckled

"Well, what are you blushing for?" he smiled "Come on now, you can tell me."

She giggled

"Do I have to tickle you?" He asked as he started tickling her.

Finder giggled

He suddenly stopped as his eyes went blank.

Finder looked at him "You ok?"

Seeker just stood there.

Finder nuzzled him

Again, he just stood there.

Finder poked him

Still no response.

Finder stepped on his hoof hard "WAKE UP!"

Nothing happened. It was very strange. Almost as if his soul had disappeared.

"This is not funny Seeker..." She stated with some tears

He didn't answer as he just stood there, blank eyes staring straight ahead.

Finder used her magic to bring his soul back

He shook his head "Now what were we doing again?"

Finder smiled in relief and hugged him

"Ok, what's the hug for Finder?"

Finder shook "You.. You scared me!"

He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry but I don't know what happened."

Finder hugged him back. He looked at her "I still don't understand. What happened?"

Finder shrugged "I have no clue."

"Well let's go inside. It's getting chilly out here"

Finder nodded following him

They trotted inside. "I hope Desert forgives me." he said without looking at finder.

Desert was starting to wake up yawning

He sighed with his head down "Please Desert, can you ever forgive me for what I did?" He asked looking up at her.

She nodded

"I'm sorry if I brought back...memories."

Desert shook her head

"M-may I give you a hug?"

Desert smiled and nodded

"I love you Desert. I love you so much." He said as he hugged her.

Desert only sat there, but she nuzzled him

"Another one of my fears is losing your trust Desert. I want to give you new memories." There were tears in his eyes. "I want to show you something."

Desert looked at him

Seeker laid his horn on her forehead and focused on all the memories he could remember of his life and projected them to Desert. "This is my life story Desert."

Desert blinked but fell back onto the couch with swirly eyes from too many memories

Seeker stabilized her by increasing her memory space.

Desert sat up in a daze as stars floated around her for a moment

"Desert are you alright?"

She nodded once her head stopped spining

"That's good. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how many memories I had."

Desert nodded but she grabbed Ruby and handed her to her daddy

He gently took Ruby from her.

Ruby giggled and huggled her daddy  
Finder smiled a bit

Seeker made a funny face at the little toddler.

Ruby bopped his nose laughing, Finder chuckled a bit since she was watching. Desert smiled a bit

He chuckled as he started tickling her.

Ruby giggled more as Desert rolled her eyes

He handed her to Finder as he went and sat down by Desert.

Finder smiled and nuzzled her foal.  
Desert looked at him

"Desert, you are just as precious to me as Ruby." He said hugging her. He suddenly pulled away. "Sorry Desert, I should have asked if I could hug you."

Desert shook her head

Seeker was confused. "What?"

Desert nuzzled his neck

"Don't I need permission to hug you?"

Desert nodded

"But I didn't ask for your permission when I hugged you."

Desert shrugged and huggled him

He hugged her back "You are my daughter and I will always love you."

Desert smiled still

"So Desert, would you like to do a little shopping with me today?" He asked smiling.

She nodded

"Well then, go get ready." He said as he smiled kindly at her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** I have a tumblr account that you can ask dawn seeker questions. anonymous users are able to ask questions. please visit my profile page for the link. questions appreciated also there are pics of some of the characters posted on it**

Finder nuzzled Seeker "We're coming too, it's a family outing."

"That sounds fantastic! I'll get the bits for shopping." he said as he went their room.

Desert nodded

Soon Seeker came back out with some bags of bits. As he came over he handed one to Desert.

Desert nodded and soon they were out shopping

"Well, anything catch your eye Desert?" He asked as they browsed through merchandise.

Desert shook her head

"Well then, let's go to the next shop." Their grocery shopping was finished, but Seeker and Desert continued shopping as he wanted Desert to get something she liked.

Desert looked around but she couldn't shake the feeling of everypony watching her

Seeker noticed this and cast a spell that shielded her from almost everypony's stares. "There you go Desert."

Desert shook a bit, her tail going between her legs

"What is it Desert? What's wrong?" He asked her.

Desert looked at him since she could still feel the stares

Seeker turned to the staring ponies "Is it even the slightest bit polite to stare at somepony?!" He yelled "I would appreciate it if you all stopped staring at my daughter! Would you like to be stared at by everyone?!" he asked the crowd "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE STARED AT LIKE A FREAK?! Because that is how your staring at my daughter and its making her feel uncomfortable! SO STOP STARING!"

The ponies moved away as Desert started bolting for the house

Seeker ran after her.

Desert tried to fly but fell into the mud

Seeker caught up with Desert and sat down as he held her close. "It's alright sweetie. I'm here now, Daddy's here."

Desert sobbed holding onto him like a little filly

"Shhh. It will be alright Desert. It's alright to cry, just let it all out. I'm here and I will ALWAYS be here for you. To love you and protect you from harm. I won't leave my daughter. EVER." He whispered softly as he held her.

Desert sobbed but it was a silent one due to her not having a voice

Seeker just held her close and showered her with comforting words

Desert stayed close to him

"I don't care if you don't have a voice. You are still my daughter and I love you just the same. You are very special Desert, you don't need a cutie mark to be that. You are special just because you are who you are."

Desert pushed him away getting up, yet she soon took off

Seeker sighed "I hope I didn't offend her." he said to himself walking home.

It was soon a month since Desert left, but soon Ponyville was attacked by Changlings

Seeker was guarding the Finder and Ruby from the Changlings.

Just as the changling's attacked a mare showed up in a cloak bucking them back.

"Desert is that you?" Seeker asked his eyes had very dark circles around them. He had barely slept since she left.

The changling ripped off the cloak revealing a powerful looking Desert Wind as she growled bucking it back.

Seeker's eyes widened "It is you." he said weakly, before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Finder took Seeker and Ruby inside as Desert took on the changlings

"Desert, Finder, Ruby. Don't leave me." he whispered "I can't bear life without you. You're the only family I have left."

Soon the changlings fled, Desert growled but snorted going inside. Finder was already tending to Seeker as she gave him some water

"She left because of me" he whispered still unconscious from lack of sleep. "Desert left because of what I said to her. I just can't comfort anyone."

Desert limped in panting, as she gently nuzzled him

"I just can't sleep knowing I caused her to leave us." he was saying what he always said during the rare moments he WAS able to sleep since Desert left. "She must hate me, for she left us. Some father I am."

Desert shook him awake, though she was panting from the injuries she had gained fighting. Finder cringed at the smell of blood as Ruby held onto her mother

"Desert..y-you came back?" he asked weakly

Desert nodded but she fainted falling onto her side.

"Finder please help her!" he said as he started to faint from exhaustion "The last of the moon dew is in the small blue vase...there is six drops left...use three on Desert..." he finished as he finally fainted.

Finder nodded but saw Desert rise up again

Ruby was hugging tight to Finder's leg. As Desert started to walk away.

Desert looked at them, yet her eyes were cold and dark unlike the innocent frighten mare they had awhile back

Ruby cringed behind Finder's leg.

Desert sighed "Maybe I don't belong here..." She wrote sighing

"My daughter has returned!" a weak voice exclaimed

Desert blinked, but she looked around

"I thought she left Finder and I for good."

Desert looked at Seeker

He had a smile on his face even though he was asleep. "I hope she forgives me I don't want to lose her again?"

Desert limped over and gently nuzzled him

He stirred a bit, but remained asleep.

Desert sighed

Ruby came up and nuzzled Desert's leg. "Desert" she said.

Desert looked at Ruby

"Desert! Desert!" she giggled

Desert smiled a bit and nuzzled Ruby

Seeker continued to sleep all night and all day, but still wasn't awake.

Desert gently bit his ear

Seeker groaned "Not now mommy. just a few more."

Desert tugged him right off the sofa

Seeker just continued to sleep.

Desert dragged him and threw cold water on him

"AH! WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled

Desert looked at him, her body coated with some bandages

"Desert your back! Thank Celestia! I thought We would never see you again!" he stumbled to her "May I give you a hug? I'm sorry I wasn't able to comfort you."

Desert sighed but limped away

Seeker's smile faded as his face fell." I knew it was too good to be true." he muttered as he stumbled back to the house and laid on the couch. "I guess I should have expected it. I never say the right things."

Desert nuzzled him

"What is it Desert?" he asked with his head down "Have you come to say goodbye?"

She shook her head and hugged him

He hugged her back "I missed you Desert. It tore me up knowing you left because of me."

She shook her head. 'I didn't leave because of you. Dad, I left because I wanted to get stronger and not rely on anyone anymore, I'm not the same scared pony anymore.' She wrote

He hugged her tighter. "I couldn't sleep because I thought you left because of me..." he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Desert winced pushing him back 'OW!'

Seeker landed on the floor asleep.

Finder sighed

A week past and Seeker was still sleeping.

Finder poked him in the flank

he didn't even stir.

Finder smirked and yelled in his ear "SEEKER WAKE UP YA STUPID MULE!"

he didn't move a muscle.

Finder smirked "I'm leaving you Seeker, and I'm taking my family too."

Seeker suddenly started having a nightmare "NO! I'M ALL ALONE! MY BELOVED FINDER IS GONE! THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT! GONE!"

Finder dumped water on him "WAKE UP!"

"THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR. SO I WILL END MY SUFFERING WITH DEATH! ITS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN RELEIVE ME OF MY PAIN!" he yelled still in his nightmare as he started levitating a kitchen knife.

Finder huggled him "Oh I'm sorry! I love you Seeker, I just wanted you to wake up!" She whined but saw Desert take the knife to her front leg to keep him from using it.

he pulled on the knife with his magic "DON'T TRY TO STOP MY MIDNIGHT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT IS GONE! NOW LET GO OF THE KNIFE!" he yelled yanking on the knife "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN END MY SUFFERING!"

Desert winced but kept it in showing that she had powerful strength beyond his magic. "Hey Dad wake up! I'm begging ya to stop!" She snapped through a beautiful voice

his eyes shot open "Desert did you just talk?!" he asked then saw the knife he was levitating and dropped it. "What am I DOING?!"

Desert took it out wincing "You were planning on killing yourself in your damn sleep!" She snapped placing it down in the sink.  
Finder was huggling him

he looked away "Maybe I should leave. Bad things happen when I am around." he got up and slowly started walking away.

Desert stopped him hugging him "No..."

"Why? You've seen what happens when I am around. I'm nothing but a burden. sure I love Finder. sure I am her husband. Sure I'm your dad, but look at what happens when I am around."

"I don't care!" Desert snapped keeping him close "I came back because I wanted to be with my family, that includes you!"

"How long have you been able to talk?"

Desert looked at him "A month now..."

"So do I still need your permission to give you hugs?"

"No. Just none right now, I'm injured."

"Ok. Why don't I get you some moon dew?"

Desert shook her head "I'll be ok?"

Seeker sighed "I need some rest after a months worth of insomnia."

"You slept for a whole week!" Desert stated sighing

"I DID?! It seemed like hours."

She nodded "Yes."

"WOW! I wonder why I'm still tired then."

Desert looked at Finder as she handed him some juice "Maybe you're out of energy hun." She stated as Desert moved away

he took it and downed it in one gulp and flopped onto the couch "Now I will just let it kick in."

Finder nuzzled him "It was just your favorite drink hun."

"Honey were you surprised when Desert spoke?"

Finder nodded

"It stupefied me! Finder can you tell me exactly what happened while I was asleep?"

Finder sighed "I kept trying to wake you up."

"Anything else?"

Finder sighed again.

"Well?"

"Nothing much, but poor Ruby here has been missing her dad."

"Finder I know you're hiding something I have known you for too long...what happened?"

Finder looked at him "I said some bad things to try and wake you up..." She looked away

"Annnndddd?"

"You tried to kill yourself."

"I know I tried to kill myself ,but what happened before that?!"

Finder shrugged "Nothing much..."

"Let me rephrase that: What happened after you said some bad things but before I tried to kill myself?"

"You wailed in your sleep." Desert stated as she was bandaging the injury

"spontaneously?"

She nodded

"Strange...what was I wailing about?"

Finder shrugged but she nuzzled him

"Desert, do you know what I was wailing about?"

Desert was asleep as she rested

Seeker sighed and look outside to see the sun setting.

Finder kissed him smiling

"Finder, I have to go visit Blitz."

"Oh..." She nodded

"I will be back in a couple hours."

"Kay..."

"Don't worry Finder." he said as he walked out the door.

Finder nodded as she sighed

Seeker soon arrived at the Everfree forest.

Midnight was carrying Leaf on her back but she looked at Seeker

"Hi Midnight. Hi Leaf."

Midnight looked away as Leaf was panting

"Midnight! What's wrong with Leaf?!"

Midnight sighed "She's gotten quite ill..

"Quick, follow me!"

Midnight followed him

He rushed to Blitz's house. seeker burst through the door "BLITZ I NEED YOUR HELP!" he yelled.

"SEEKER WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled as hoofsteps were heard.

Midnight gently laid Leaf down on a couch as she nuzzled the filly

Blitz came down the stairs and saw the filly. "Dear Celestia! WHAT HAPPENDED?!"

Midnight sighed "She had fallen ill, she's been puking up what ever she eats too."

"Dear me. hmm...I got it!" Blitz yelled "I know what made her sick like this!"

Midnight looked at him

Blitz pointed to a cut on Leaf's leg "The symptoms are a perfect match. She got cut on a thorn. A very poisonous one at that. Tell me, have you ever heard of the black bloodthorn bramble?" he asked.

Midnight shook her head

Seeker winced at the name. Blitz quickly went upstairs and brought down a syringe, a jar of bluish-green liquid, and a tank with some brambles growing in it.

Leaf coughed as she panted

Blitz quickly filled the syringe with the liquid and injected it into Leaf. "There, that is the antidote. She is lucky that you brought her here when you did. In a couple more hours she would've been dead."

Midnight looked at Leaf

"Don't worry she will be fine." Blitz said as he picked up the tank.

Midnight jumped onto the couch and curled around Leaf

"What is your name miss?"

Midnight was asleep beside Leaf

Blitz jabbed her in the side "Wake up! This is extremely important!"

Midnight was still asleep curled up beside Leaf

Blitz punched her hard "WAKE UP!"

Magic bounced him back as she continued to sleep

"BLITZ STOP IT! WAIT TILL THE MORNING!" Seeker yelled.

Midnight slept curling up beside Leaf more

Leaf coughed

"Don't worry Seeker I will take care of them." Seeker sighed and left.

The next morning Midnight awoke

Blitz came down "Well Midnight, how did you sleep?"

She nodded

"Now I have to show you two something" he said bringing in the tank. "to prevent this from happening again here is a specimen."

Midnight blinked but closed her eyes

"DO YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN MIDNIGHT?!"

Midnight used her magic and turned the brambles into a dagger and held to his throat "Shut up, I know about how deadly they are, I am a ninja!" She stated placing the dagger in a little hard letter pouch.

"Go head, kill me. It's not like I have anything to keep me going. No special somepony. No wife. No family. Nothing. You'd be doing me a favor if you killed me."

Midnight sighed "Nah, I won't..."

"Fine I guess I will someday have to do it myself."

Midnight came over to him "Geez, you don't have to end it all, I'm sure there's a pony who gets you."

"ALL MY LIFE I SEARCHED! ALL MY BUCKING LIFE! AND GUESS WHO I FOUND?! NOPONY! MY FAMILY IS DEAD, I AM ALL ALONE AND I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! SEEKER HAS FINDER AND A FAMILY! I HAVE NOTHING!" Blitz yelled running upstairs and locking himself in his room with a special lock that was magic proof. he collapsed on his bed sobbing.

Midnight appeared beside him rubbing his back with her hoof

"GET OUT!" He yelled in her face. "YOU HAVE THAT FILLY TO KEEP YOU GOING. I HAVE NOTHING. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

Midnight brought him close "I didn't have the kid before, it was only a year ago I met her."

He pushed her away "ATLEAST YOU had A FAMILY!"

She kept him close "Heh, I was on my own since the beginning!"

"Same here." he muttered turning away. "I never knew my parents. Never had a family. Never even had a special somepony. The only thing I had was Dawn Seeker for nine years and now even that's gone."

Midnight nuzzled him a bit "Hey it's ok.."

"No it's not! You have something to look forward to everyday. I HAVE NOTHING!"

Midnight gently lowered her mask showing him her face. "I'm just someone who works in the shadows."

"So at least you have somepony. Do you know the reason that I live out here?"

"I have no one." Midnight stated sighing

"You have that filly." he said "The reason i live here is because i am not accepted anywhere i could just die and barely anypony would care." he showed his cutie mark which was that of Luna's "THIS IS WHY I'M SHUNNED AND NOPONY WOULD HAVE ME AS THEIR SPECIAL SOMEPONY!" he yelled. "All my life I just wanted somepony to be with to have a family with. but everywhere I go nopony cares, no mare will love me." he took a knife "I have had enough of this" he said as he started cutting off his cutie mark.

She stopped him using her magic to take away the knife.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?!" he asked, ripping part of his cutie mark off and throwing it on the floor. he winced as blood trickled down his flank.

Midnight sighed as she used her magic to heal his flank.

The flank healed but a large portion of the cutie mark was blank where he ripped it off. He smiled "That's three fourths down and one and one fourths to go."

Midnight sighed "You're so stupid doing that."

"Why? Because I'm a freak? because I'm unnatural? Because no mare will ever love me?"

Midnight shook her head and kissed his nose

Blitz blushed for a moment and then looked a way "You're just trying to make me feel better that's all. Nopony could love a freak like me."

Midnight used her magic to fix Blitz's cutie mark, yet it made him appear like a 'blank flank' accidentally.

Blitz looked at his flank "YES MY CUTIE MARK IS GONE!" he yelled.

Midnight blinked but looked over at Leaf

his smile faded. "It won't make any difference. I am doomed to remain alone with no mare to call my wife or my special somepony. I just want the pain to end." he collapsed sobbing "Why? Why me?"

Midnight gently brought him close stroking his mane

"No pony could love a freak like me. Even without my cutiemark, I will always be just that, a freak. and no mare wants a freak for a special somepony."

Midnight kissed his head.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes "All I want is to be loved. Is that so much to ask for?" he broke down crying again "No mare has ever l-loved me and I'm sure none ever w-will."

Midnight held him close "Hey, shh..."

"D-DO YOU LOVE ME?! ME! A FREAK OF PONYKIND?!" He yelled between sobs. "I THINK NOT!"

Midnight kissed him.

Blitz blushed insanely but kissed back slightly still crying a bit.

Midnight smiled moving back

He looked down blushing "Does that mean you love a freak like me?"

Midnight smiled "You're not a freak ya big idiot." She stated hugging him.

"You really love me?" he asked softly.

"I wouldn't have kissed ya if I didn't."

he sniffled. "I..I love you too, Midnight. Please don't ever abandon me."

She smiled and nuzzled him.

Blitz nuzzled her back. "I've never had somepony love me. You're the first Midnight. Please will you..." he turned his head away "Never mind."

Midnight looked at him "Hmm?"

"I was going to ask you to be my special...never mind I would be pushing it if I asked."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my special somepony?" he asked very softly and quickly looked away.

Midnight smiled a bit and brought him close

"I know you're probably going to say..."

Midnight nodded "Yes..."

"WHAT?!"

Midnight smiled cutely

"R-really? You'll be my special somepony?"

Midnight nodded as a sleepy Leaf came over

"You feeling better?" he asked the filly


	9. Chapter 9

A/N THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON MIDNIGHT AND BLITZ.

She nodded as Midnight nuzzled her

"What's your name?"

"Leaf." She muttered but huggled Midnight

Blitz's head drooped "I guess Midnight is the only one who doesn't see me as a freak." he muttered to himself as he sat down and stared at the floor. he sighed "If only things were different."

Leaf nuzzled his hoof

"Do you think I'm a freak too Leaf?"

"No?"

"Well I had Luna's cutiemark. Now do you think I'm a freak?"

Leaf cuddled him "No, I think you're a kind stallion."

"Midnight should I tell her about us?"

Leaf nuzzled him "I heard everything, you talked so loud I woke up!"

"Sorry for that Leaf. So your ok with this?"

She nodded limping into the kitchen

"LEAF!"

Leaf looked at him "What?"

"I need to show you something." he turned to Midnight "Will you put the dagger in the tank and transform it back Midnight?"

Midnight pouted

"Please Midnight, she needs to know so this doesn't happen again."

Midnight pouted but Leaf smiled holding up a photo of the brambles

"Leaf do you know what those are?"

She nodded "I over heard ya guys saying something about Poisonous Brambles."

"Take a good look at them Leaf and remember what they look like because these brambles are extremely poisonous. They are known as Black Bloodthorn Brambles. A single cut from one of the thorns can be fatal if not treated in time. You were lucky that Seeker and Midnight brought you here in time or you would be dead."

Leaf looked at her injured leg "What?"

"You cut yourself on a Black Bloodthorn. I want you to remember what it looks like so this doesn't happen again."

Leaf sighed

"What's wrong Leaf?"

"I'm hungry!" Leaf whined

"Well let's get something to eat."

Leaf jumped but slipped "Ow..." She muttered

Blitz went over to her. "Are you ok Leaf? Do you want to ride on my back?" he asked her.

Leaf nodded "I'm ok, I don't need help." She muttered limping like she always did with her stumpy leg.

Blitz smiled at her. Soon they arrived at the kitchen "So, what do you two want to eat?" he asked them.

Midnight shrugged

"How about some blackberry pancakes?"

"I'm allergic to flour. Like if I eat bread my cheeks puff up, and if flour gets on me, I get hives." Leaf muttered

"Well I've got other stuff Leaf." Blitz went to the refrigerator and opened it revealing a large walk in cold storage. He started looking through the shelves. "I have sugar pears, dragon fruit, blackberries, binkberries, raspberries, carrots, tomatoes, oats, hay, daisies, poppies, and of course, apples. What would you like?" He asked after looking at the shelves of the walk in fridge.

Leaf was drooling "So... Much... FOOOD!" She grinned as Midnight held her back.  
"Shut the door Blitz, when Leaf hasn't eaten anything for awhile, in this case for two days, she'll devour everything in there!"

He smiled and closed the door taking some sugar pears, some daisies, and some oats with him as he went to make them breakfast.

Leaf gulped and ended up eating it all before Blitz could do anything as she laid on the couch letting out a burp

"DEAR CELESTIA! Well I guess I'll make some pancakes for you and me Midnight. What do you say?" he asked going to the fridge.

Leaf charged in there and ate everything as she came out bigger than beach ball

Blitz smiled "I thought she would do that." he said closing the door as his horn glowed "So I made holograms of them" he dismissed the holograms and Leaf shrank back to her normal size. He quickly locked it and cast an illusion spell making the door look like part of the wall.

Leaf whined giving an irresistible puppy dog filly eyes.

"NO LEAF! You have had enough this morning if you eat too much you will get very ill. You can wait till lunchtime." he said firmly. He nuzzled Midnight.

Midnight smiled but Leaf grabbed a bag of flour "I'll dump it if I don't get some more food!"

He sighed and put a barrier around Leaf. "I wish I didn't have to do that but you left me no choice."

Leaf sobbed

Blitz looked at Midnight.

Midnight sighed "Just give her some food..."

He levitated some very filling food and lifted the barrier giving it to Leaf. "Now this is very filling so it will have to last you till lunch, ok?"

Leaf sniffled and ate some.  
Midnight looked at Blitz

He nuzzled her. "I love you Midnight."

She blushed a bit

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her, not noticing her blush because of her mask.

Midnight shrugged

Blitz sighed "I don't know any romantic places." he said looking down.

Midnight laid down on the couch

"I finally get somepony and I have no place to take her." he muttered sadly. "Why is it that just when things are going my way I screw it up."

"No Blitz. It's fine right here, I'm happy." Midnight smiled

"Sorry there isn't much here, Midnight."

"I live in a measly cave..." She stated sighing

"Then would you like to stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded

Blitz ran and hugged her. "Oh thank you Midnight! It gets really lonely here."

Midnight hugged back nuzzling him

"Why do you wear a mask Midnight? Your face isn't scarred or anything and you have beautiful eyes. So why wear a mask?" he asked.

Midnight looked away "It's because I have vicious looking eyes."

"NO YOU DON'T! You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They are like the last rays of the sun when it goes down, a beautiful red. When I look at you I want to see YOU, not a mask. I want to see your smile, not a piece of fabric. I want to see beauty and that's YOU Midnight."

Midnight looked at him for a moment, and then looked away.

"Please Midnight. We both know what being shunned feels like. I just want to see the real you. The beautiful mare behind that mask." He lowered his head. "I know I'm no good at romance but..."

Midnight started taking off her robe, Leaf was asleep upstairs in Blitz's room

Blitz noticed and looked up.

Midnight took off all the gear she had, showing scars beyond time across her body, one of them snaked up to her neck

Blitz didn't even cringe "I don't care if you have scars you are still the most beautiful mare I have ever seen." and with that he kissed her.

Midnight blushed closing her eye, since the other one was covered in an eye patch

After a while they broke the kiss and Blitz nuzzled her "I love you Midnight for WHO you are not what you look like. Your kind, caring, and loving. You don't have to LOOK perfect to BE perfect. You are perfect just the way you are, scars and everything." he smiled

Midnight blushed

he smiled "May I sit with you on the couch Midnight?"

"You don't have to ask Blitz."

Blitz opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and smiled.

She laid down allowing him to have some room to lay beside her

Blitz snuggled up next to her. They stayed there enjoying each other's company. Soon he fell asleep next to her, breathing peacefully.

Midnight gently lifted his head and placed it on her back smiling as she rested her head on the couch

"I love you Midnight." he muttered gently in his sleep.

The next day Midnight took Blitz and Leaf out for some fun.

"So Midnight, where are we going?" Blitz asked

Midnight smiled "Somewhere nice."

He nuzzled her mane.

She smiled.

He blushed. 'Man that smile always gets me' he thought 'It's so bucking perfect.'

Midnight chuckled

He turned to her "What is it?"

She looked at the mountains as she smiled "This is where I was born."

He gasped "Wow... it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." he blushed and looked away. 'Why did you just do that you idiot?! Your supposed to take it slow!' he scolded himself.

Midnight brought the two to her mountain home where Leaf curled up and had a nap.

"I must ask her when I get home. But what if she says no? What if it's too early? What if..."

Midnight looked at him and kissed him

He blushed 'I can't ask her to marry me, it's too soon. It will ruin everything. She barely knows anything about me.'

"Blitz." Midnight smiled at him.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked still blushing

Midnight cuddled him. "I want you to stay with me."

"Well of course I'll stay with you Midnight." He blushed harder 'I would stay for all eternity.'

Midnight took off her gear again, but this time her small tail brushed under Blitz's chin

He blushed like mad. 'Sweet Celestia she is beautiful!'

Midnight removed her eyepatch and her little head band showing an ugly looking scar almost as if her eye was ripped out and burned closed forever.

Blitz still didn't flinch "You're beautiful Midnight." he said nuzzling her. "You don't have to hide the real you."

Midnight smiled and nuzzled him

He laid down next to her. "Will you lay with me?"

She smiled and nuzzled his back

He snuggled next to her and promptly fell asleep.

Midnight blinked 'Must be tired from the hike.' She thought watching the two sleep

Blitz was muttering softly.

After awhile everyone was awake and eating some food.

Blitz turned to the beautiful mare "Midnight..."

"Hmm?" She asked looking at him

He looked away "Sorry...never mind."

"Come on papa, spill the beans!" Leaf cooed smirking

"No, I don't want to risk hurting you..."

Midnight blinked "Hmm? How would ya hurt me?"

"By asking you to tell me about you and your life..." he winced and looked away.

"My life?" Midnight thought for a moment. "No not at all Blitz."

He looked at her "Really?"

She nodded

He laid down and waited for Midnight to tell her story.

Midnight smiled

He blushed 'Dang that smile always gets me.'

Midnight thought for a moment.

Blitz blushed harder "My gosh, Midnight is gorgeous!" he accidently said out loud.

Midnight chuckled "Oh you."

Blitz realizing that said it out loud blushed insanely.

"You're such a sweetie."

"Just ask her! She already loves you! Just ask her!" he muttered softly to himself. "No! I can't! What if she rejects me? I can't ask her yet."

Midnight blinked "You ok hun?"

At that word Blitz broke. "CAN WE GO HOME?! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Midnight blinked

He blushed. "sorry..."

Midnight came over to him "What are you hiding in that head of yours?"

He sighed "I'll show you when we get home."

Midnight kissed his cheek

A tear ran down it.

Midnight blinked "Blitz?"

"Let's just get to the house before my nerve breaks."

"What?"

"I have to show you something! Please!"

Midnight blinked but teleported all of them to his place

He ran up to his room and started rummaging through a dusty antique chest. 'I can't believe I am actually doing this!'

Midnight blinked but waited

Finally he found what he had been looking for. a small box, dusty with age.

He gently picked up the box and turned to Midnight

She looked at him

He held out the box and opened it revealing a gold ring.

Midnight blushed which could be seen due to her not having her gear

"Midnight you were the first mare to not see me as a freak. You were the first pony to love me and not shun me. I want to be by your side forever Midnight, to watch the beautiful sunsets and keep me company so I'm never lonely. Will you marry me?"

Midnight smiled a bit and lowered her horn "Yes..." She stated wanting him to put the ring on

He levitated the ring and slid it on smiling with tears.

Midnight smiled raising her head, the ring glowed in the light

He ran and hugged her tears falling from his face. "I was afraid you were going to reject me."

"Why would I? You're the most lovable stallion in Equestria."

He sniffed "Really?"

She nodded

He kissed her.

She kissed back. Leaf make puking noises "EW!"

They completely ignored it as they continued kissing lost in the moment.

Leaf hid her eyes in her hooves, after awhile Midnight pulled back.

By now it was nightfall "Will you sleep with me...hun?

She nodded

He crawled in bed making room for Midnight.

Midnight laid down beside him, she nuzzled his neck

He snuggled up next to her "Sweet dreams Midnight."

She was already asleep

He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

The next day a huge party was held, and Pinkie Pie was bouncing around happily

"PINKIE! What are you doing?!"

"What do you think silly? I'm throwing you a party! It's to celebrate you two being together!"

"Pinkie we just want to be alone. please?" she bounced away "oki-doki-loki." she said as the crowd went away. He turned to Midnight "Lets go inside, there is something I want to talk about."

She nodded going with him, yet Gentle Spirit was busy trying to fly catching Scootaloo's attention.

"Are you having trouble?" Scootaloo asked

She shook her head as she finally took off.

Scootaloo looked up her eyes widen. "No way, you can actually fly?!"  
Gentle spirit came down and nodded landing beside the stunned orange filly. "Yeah, my big sis taught me."

Scootaloo frowned a bit "Lucky..."  
Gentle Spirit smiled a bit. "Need help flying?"

Outside something caught Scoots eyes as she watched her idol race Silverwind again

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME SILVER!" she yelled

Silver smirked as she zoomed passed RD

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rainbow yelled, catching up to Silver.

Silver smirked as she passed Rainbow again.

Scoots cheered for Rainbow as Gentle Spirit rolled her eyes

Suddenly Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked up to them. Diamond Tiara turned to Gentle Spirit. "So you are the new filly in town. What's your special talent? Oh that's right you don't have one. BLANK FLANK!"

Gentle Spirit looked at her, and smirked before breaking the little tiara on her head. "Sorry ya ugly mules, I don't take kindly to bullies."

"You're going to pay for that blank flank! My daddy will make sure of it!" She yelled running off.

Gentle Spirit threw pig dung at them smirking "Buh bye!"

Scoots blinked "Ew..."

(Meanwhile back at Blitz's house...)

Midnight was asleep

Blitz snuggled up next to her.

Midnight started waking up as she blinked her eyes

"Hi hun." He said nuzzling her.

Midnight smiled "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's alright but we need to talk about something." He blushed and looked away.

"What is it?"

He blushed harder "What do you think about having a foal together?" He looked away again blushing harder than ever before.

"A foal?"

He blushed "I can understand if you say no..."

Midnight smiled a bit "A little foal of our own huh?"

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"We have Leaf though."

"Yes but..."

Midnight chuckled

He looked away. "Sorry. Your right it's silly..."

"No Blitz."

"Hmm?"

Midnight smirked as her tail brushed his chin.

He blushed madly.

"I wouldn't mind it."

"Maybe we should take this somewhere private."

Midnight smirked as she brought him over to her cabin

After a long day, Midnight blushed a bit as she laid on one side of the bed.

On the other side Blitz was also blushing. "I love you Midnight."

She nodded and smiled

"Did I ever tell you that your smile is beautiful?" he asked nuzzling her.

She blushed

He sighed "Well I guess we should head back home."

Midnight pouted "No!"

He smiled "But what about Leaf?" he asked "Won't she be worried?"

"I left her in Lone Wolf's hooves."

"Okay then never mind." He said snuggling up next to her.

Midnight smiled

He kissed her.

After awhile they broke the kiss

Midnight blushed

He soon fell asleep, snuggled up next to her

(a few years later)

Flame Ruby was at school smiling. She looked over and saw a young and cute looking colt. 'He's cute...' She thought smiling.

The colt looked at her and smiled.

Ruby blushed a bit

"Hi my name is Rain Storm. What's yours?" He asked kindly

"Flame Ruby.." She muttered

"What was that?" He asked politely "I couldn't hear you."

She looked away

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned "I'm sorry if I offended you..."

She shook her head "You did nothing of the sort..." Flame Ruby stated softly

"Well then what's wrong?" he asked

She was just shy as she looked at him

He held out his hoof "Want to be friends? Um..."

"Flame Ruby.." She stated softly again

"Okay Ruby, you want to be friends?"

She nodded smiling

He hugged her then suddenly pulled away blushing.

She blushed too "U-uh shall we go outside? It is recess."

"Sure let's go." He said still blushing. "What is this feeling?" he muttered "Why are my cheeks flushed? Am I sick? No I don't feel sick. Then what is happening? Why do my cheeks flush whenever I look at her?"

Flame Ruby trotted beside him smiling a bit

He snuck a look at her and quickly looked away blushing "So what do you want to do Ruby?"

Ruby smiled and started to try and carve something out of a piece of wood using magic

"What are you doing Ruby?" he asked siting down

Ruby was using her magic as she placed a small wooden pony figure of him down "I did it!" She squealed smiling, she looked at her flank to see a wood carver's cutie mark appear

"Congratulations your earned your cutie mark" he leaned closer "Personally I think the Cutie Mark Crusaders are going about the wrong way of trying to get their cutie marks." Just then the wooden figure caught his eye. "Is that me?"

She blushed and nodded smiling a bit. "Y-yeah..."

He looked away "Why would you make a figure of me? I'm not THAT special."

Ruby rubbed her left hoof on her right leg "I wanted to, plus you looked so perfect sitting there."

He blushed "So what are you going to do with it?"

She handed it to him smiling

"It's for me?" he asked surprised

She nodded smiling.

He took it softly "Wow I..I don't know what to say..."

Ruby smiled a bit and gently gave him a filly kiss on his cheek

He blushed 'Again this feeling. What is it?' he thought 'What is it?'

Soon after school Flame Ruby showed her cutie mark to her folks.

Seeker picked her up and spun her around "That's wonderful Ruby! Anything else happen today?"

Ruby giggled "I made a friend." she chuckled

"And who's that?" he asked nuzzling her, his small brown beard showing a couple gray hairs.

Flame Ruby smiled "A colt named Rain Storm."

"Oh Blitz's colt. Well how did it go?" he asked

"He was super nice and all." Ruby smiled

"ANNND?" he asked as Desert walked in

"I got my cutie mark carving a small wooden statue of him." she smiled

"Oh well that was very kind of you to do that Ruby. Don't you agree Desert?" he asked her

Desert nodded and smiled, but she soon left going out, yet the same Barbaric stallion came once again and stole her away from her 'real' family.


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT (UPDATE)

ANNOUNCEMENT (UPDATE)

The Story of Finder and Dawnseeker is currently on hiatus keep checking back for i don't know how long it will be on hiatus. days weeks months i don't know but i when the chapter is finished i will remove this and post chapter 10.

also i have put up a poll about weither or not you think i should make the chapters shorter.

please check it out and let me know

the poll will end august 14 2013.


End file.
